All The Moments
by JustVilda Potter
Summary: An NRDD oneshot collection. This contains all types of stories, in all kinds of universes. Ranging from humor and friendships to romance to real emotional stories. And of course, everything in between there. If you have any ideas, PM me, or leave a review!
1. Introduction

**Hiyaaaaa peopleeeeee! What is this you might wonder. I would wonder that if I were you. But I'm not, so I know exactly what this is.**

**It's a oneshot collection!**

**Now, I know that I have two ongoing stories, and that I already _have _a oneshot collection in this category. But lemme just tell you.**

_**Throw Fists, Get**** Switched **_**is on hold.**

**I've just started _A Change of Lives_, and that will definitely keep going.**

_**Lights Off, Door**** Closed**_** is just scary stories.**

**I want a oneshot collection with all kinds of stories. Lemme explain.**

* * *

This chapter is just an introduction. I'm gonna tell you what this is.

It's a collection of oneshots for NRDD, in any category you might wish for. Also in any NRDD universe you might wish for. Let me explain further.

Here's a list of universe examples!

1: Completely normal NRDD (Just normal NRDD. I love writing about normal them. So this is no alternate universe. It's the same as the TV series)

2: The powers AU (The _The Super Secret _and _A Change of Lives _universe. Where the quads have superpowers and are super cool and all that you know)

3: Grown up quads (The future, oooooh. What are their futures like? Do they have kids? Are they still fighting constantly? It might be fun to find out, or come up with on my part)

4: Lexilee (The quads' big sister, as you know. What shenanigans have they been up to with her?)

5: One of my other made up universes (The universe where Dawn is kidnapped for a while, or the universe where their house burns down)

6: Any of your other ideas (it can be whatever alternate universe you might wish for.

Here's a list of story type examples

1: Completely normal NRDD humor (Again, normal NRDD is hilarious. I love writing humor stories)

2: Scary (If I get any scary story ideas, I will write them in _Lights Off, Door Closed_)

3: Embarrassing (Something embarrassing happens to one of the characters. Or all of them)

4: Sickfics (One of the quads gets sick. Simple explanation)

5: Emotional (Whether it's sibling bonding, comforting someone, or a sweet family moment. I'll take any ideas)

6: Character centric stories (This isn't a story genre, but it's a type. Nicky-centric, Ricky-centric, Dicky-centric, Dawn-centric, someone else-centric. I'll write it)

7: Missing moments (Did you feel like there was a moment we didn't get to see in any episode. Something that happened between scenes that you wanted to see? Let me write it for you)

8: Drama (Sibling drama! Family drama! Friend drama! I love writing drama!)

9: Love (You want one of the quads to have some love in their life? Nicky and Dicky obviously already have met someone in _A Change of Lives_, but I wanna write more about them. I'm especially crazy about Nicky and Malou)

You can help me with this you know

Got any ideas for oneshots you want to see written? If you do, then good, I need them (if you don't want to write them yourself of course). I will take any idea for any type of story, in any universe, with any characters! I want to write everything possible, so if there's anything you want me to write, I will write it!

Just leave a review or PM me, and please have it contain these things:

1: Most important, the plot of the oneshot. What's the main thing that happens?

2: If you have any special ideas for your oneshots. A little thing that happens, a particular line you want someone to say, or something that can definitely _not _happen.

3: What characters are in it. Here you can also leave what perspective it should be in. Third person like I normally do, or should it be in the point of view of a character. You also gotta write if there are any absolutely necessary characters, or if some characters are not allowed in. You can also come up with your own characters.

4: During what season does the story take place in? 1,2,3 or 4? Or does it even take place during a season? It can of course also be before and after all the seasons happened.

5: What type of credit do you want. Should it say: _This story was suggested by Username_. Or should I just write: _This story was suggested by a reader, so I did not come up with the idea_. Or should I not give credit at all, and just get right into the story.

Thanks for any ideas anyone might have! I will write everything, as long as I don't find it inappropriate (I only write for ratings K-T).

Thank you, thank you, thank you if you leave any reviews, either just saying your opinions, or leaving it with a story idea. Thank you again!


	2. The Ultimate NRDD Facts SHeet

**Two people said I should upload it, so here it is! My super long list of NRDD facts list. I'm a very organized person, so the facts are divided into different categories.**

_**Nicky  
Ricky  
Dicky  
Dawn  
Tom  
Anne  
Mae  
Other Characters  
Sayings and Things They Do  
Objects and Places**_

**In those categories, the facts are also divided into categories.**

_**Loves, Hates, Beliefs and Wants -**_** Basically the title of the category, plus favorites and things they're afraid of  
****_Things He/She Does - _****The title explains itself, but it also may include specific things they don't do  
****_Possessions _****\- Things they own, and sometimes small facts about things they own  
****_Abilities and Disabilities _****\- Things they can or can't do  
****_Personality _****\- What are they like?  
****_Past _****\- Things that happened once, or many times in the past  
****_General Facts _****\- Things I couldn't/didn't want to put in any other category**

**_Self-Explanatory categories in the two last major categories_  
**

**I found out all these facts by watching every single NRDD episode, and writing facts down as I saw or heard them. So if you're unsure about a fact, ask me what episode it's in.**

**Long introduction, and this will be a long document!**

* * *

**Nicky**

Loves, Hates, Beliefs and Wants

Scared of spiders

Often wants to be 'the cool I-don't-care guy'

Loves neon-pistachio ice cream

Loves having soft skin

Hates sharing glassware

Wants his bread without crust

Thinks Snuggle Squirrels 1 is better than Snuggle Squirrels 2, cause the snuggling is more believable in the original

Likes soup more than pizza

Wants to be able to fly

His pinky finger is his favorite

Loves yellow shoes

Loves pasta

Wants to be able to time travel

Loves Ele-funk

Believes in werewolves

Hates gym

Likes teddy bears

Loves rainbow lollipops

Didn't know living chickens and food chicken were the same thing. Same with beef being cow

Loves having the first bath in their evening bathtime

Hates missing bathtime

.

Things he does

Leaves dirty dishes around the house

Never wears pants during winter break

Sleeps with his baby mittens, which he puts on his fingers and rub his cheeks (Lefty and Righty)

Stores raisins in his belly button

Often talks during movies

Listens to music with earbuds during car rides

Usually gets a strawberry smoothie

Watches the Thundermans

Doesn't pick up after himself after baking

Takes the schoolbus to school

Always double checks everything

Gets a little whiny (literally whines) when he doesn't get his way, when it comes to safety and being sure at least

Sometimes goes to cooking camp

Usually blames Dicky for bad smells

Hides his money in either the tea kettle, the bread box or the sugar bowl

Bedtime routine includes: Taking a bath/shower, then putting on a face mask and towel on his hair

.

Possessions

Has a special 'Nicky spoon'

Has a face soap in the bathroom

Had a wooden spoon-'Woody' which he used to make some of his best dishes

Has a green toothbrush

His most prized possession is his perfectly seasoned cast iron skillet

Made 'The Kebab-gobbler'

Has a blog called 'Gourmet Guy', but he prefers to stay anonymous

Has a backup clock, and a backup backup clock

Has index cards on him at all times, because they vote a lot

When Anne's away, he loves to take a shower in her bathroom, with her expensive shampoo, and use her bathrobe afterwards

.

Abilities and Disabilities

Can't swim

Amazing at snooping for presents

Can dance

Can't pull an all-nighter

The best at art

Can't ride a bike, but Dawn helps hold him up when they do

Terrible at mimicking voices

Can't sing

Makes really good bird sounds

.

Personality

Doesn't care what people think about him

The others see him as the 'guy-we-don't-have-to-worry-about-guy'

Cares a lot about safety

The most easily put under pressure

Tries to stay out of trouble

Usually the first to back out of something

A little afraid of doing things he hasn't been able to do before

The most cowardly

.

Past

Last one to stop believing in the quad-father

Once hid behind the toilet for 17 hours, because the others forgot to tell him the hide and seek-game was over

Thought he wet his bed, until he found out it was Dicky who wet it

Lost his first tooth when Dawn threw a baseball at him in the store

Made them lose a bobsled race because he thought he saw a squirrel. It was actually an earmuff

Once found a "practically unused" spatula in the wood, that had blood on it

Once his bathing shorts fell off at the waterpark, because he didn't tie them up, and he said "This is wildly uncomfortable"

.

General Facts

Has a very deep belly button

Convinced hospitals are covered in germs

Feels protected when he wears capes

Ricky's bathroom buddy

Manager of the school store 'Nicky's get schooly'

Has the worst pain tolerance out of the quads

People passing out makes him pass out

The others often have a hard time letting him have his own thing

Very skinny

Has seasonal allergies which makes his nose whistly and stuffy

Ricky has his nervous breath, Nicky gets it in 'another place'

Has always dreamed of working at Bistro Andre's

Realizing chicken (animal) is chicken (food) turned him vegetarian

* * *

**Ricky**

Loves, Hates, Beliefs and Wants

Scared of spiders

Scared of roller coasters

Big fan of Science Bob

Wants his bread without crust

Loves magic

Likes crossword puzzles

Wants to be the first lawyer president astronaut

Doesn't like turkey

If he got a superpower it would be to control people with his mind

Favorite time of the school year is class election

Thinks art's an easy A, much like all the other subjects

Likes his burritos warm

Wants X-ray vision

Loves Ele-Funk

Hates being shaken

Hates gym

Wants to go to space

Loves watching wonder-egg opening videos

Loves rainbow lollipops

Favorite TV show is "12 people, 1 toilet"

.

Things he does

Always forgets to pick his books up

Puts name tags on everything

Wears suspenders alot (even when swimming-'Swim-spenders')

Stressknitter

When he reads medical pamphlets at the hospital he gets convinced he has all the diseases

Calls himself the Rickster

Always the first to say 'bless you'

Usually gets a green tea with kale and a double brain boost smoothie

Watches the Thundermans

Fakes well to go to school when he's sick

Takes the schoolbus to school

Sleep rhymes when he's in a deep sleep

Never goes to the bathroom at Trish's, because the figurines in her bathroom freak him out, especially when the others whisper through the vents making him think it's the figurines talking

Has index cards on him at all times, because they vote a lot

Being late makes Ricky faint

Uses Dawn's deodorant

.

Possessions

Has a teddy bear (Lieutenant Blueberry) that helps him ace tests

Has a face towel in the bathroom

Has a yellow toothbrush

Made 'The Wafflefalafel'

Has a lot of easels

Has a skateboard which he never uses

Has a journal

Has a poetry journal

Keeps his money in the far right of his bedazzled tie box

.

Abilities and Disabilities

Very bad at lying

Very good at mini golf

Can speak dutch

Can't pull an all-nighter

The worst at rapping

Knows nothing about sports

Can't paint

Can't swim

Can't sing

Can't go number 2 when he's scared

Good at bedazzling

.

Personality

Most mature

Constantly corrects the others

Sometimes the others makes mistakes which he doesn't think is worth it though

.

Past

When they were 4, Dawn told him that a little man lived in his butt and cut his poops with a saw (Poopsawman)

Was in a chess club

Last quad to be potty trained

Aunt Gilda gave him one improv lesson once

When they were 9, he miscalculated their bobsled winning velocity, making them lose

Once his bathing shorts fell off at the waterpark, because he didn't tie them

.

General Facts

Was almost named Gary

Nicky's bathroom buddy

Tom and Anne's favorite

The only one who's read the Snuggle squirrels books

Won't touch the bathroom door knob

Isn't allowed to use smoke pellets in the house

Has a perfect attendance record

Allergic to cats

His perfect attendance is what he prices the most

In the calculator of the month club

Has plans about running the Get Sport cafe someday

Losing the other quads is the worst thing that could happen to him

Has a condition which makes his feet very sweaty when he's stressed

Gets bad breath when he's nervous-nervous breath

* * *

**Dicky**

Loves, Hates, Beliefs and Wants

Scared of spiders

Wants his bread without crusts

Hates sand, because it "gets in 'places'"

Loves video games

Doesn't like to sing

Doesn't like ham

Wants super strength as a superpower

Loves Chimichangas

Wants dancing as a superpower

Loves Ele-Funk

Loves jelly beans

The only one who thinks he could beat a turkey in a fight

Loves rainbow lollipops

.

Things he does

Leaves his shoes around the house

Always gets dared to lick the frozen mailbox during winter break

Calls shoes 'Sweet foot rides'

Always bathes with his rubber duck 'Ducky'

Drinks out of Nicky's glass when he's not looking

Has a friend who's a DJ, and plays oontzing music only he can hear. DJ is also imaginary

Mispronounces words sometimes

Farts on Ricky's pillow every night

Uses Dawn's toothbrush to clean his retainer

Uses Nicky's face soap, Ricky's face towel and Dawn washcloth to clean his butt

Calls valentines day 'Valentime's day'

Often wears Ricky or Nicky's underwear. Mostly Ricky's

Usually gets a strawberry smoothie

Watches The Thundermans

Uses both Ricky's and Nicky's toothbrushes

Takes the schoolbus to school

Never checks his autocorrect

Dicky see Dicky do

Has index cards on him at all times, because they vote a lot

Ever since they were three, when he wants something to happen, he goes "A-booga-booga-booga-booga-booga-booga-booga!"

Buys his winter stuff in the summer, and summer stuff in the winter

Piles things when the others don't listen to him, because it makes him not want to push them to the ground

Sometimes misses the toilet

.

Possessions

His most prized possession is his hair

Made 'The Pizzadilla'

Made 'Dicky's double surprise meatloaf' Which is a chicken that tastes like meatloaf, and includes bones, apples and teeth

.

Abilities and Disabilities

Isn't allowed to name operations

Can't pull an all-nighter

Best at painting

Can't count long division

Can't sing

Amazing at piling things

.

Past

Once tried to measure his tongue with Ricky's rule (Leonardo Da Inchi), but he ended up throwing up on it

Has gone 30 days without clean underwear

Got them disqualified from a bobsled race because he took off his helmet

Once his bathing shorts fell off at the waterpark, because he didn't tie them

.

General Facts

Lactose-intolerant

Molly's lab partner

Outie belly button

Flexible

Knows nothing about sports

First to go through puberty, along with Dawn

His only A is in gym class, although he doesn't like gym class

'Why not' always gets him

* * *

**Dawn**

Loves, Hates, Beliefs and Wants

Loves tacos

Favorite soccer player: Alex Morgan

Like-likes Mack

Loves the movie 'Cloney Hearts Club'

Very very very very very scared of needles

Wants her bread with extra crust

Thinks Snuggle Squirrels 2 is better than the 1st one

Her favorite basketball player is Candace Parker, and she knows everything about her

Would have super speed if she could have a super power

Favorite muffin is chocolate chip

Loves fairytales

Wants to be able to fly

Loves Ele-funk

Can't stand gym

Wants Tom and Anne to send the boys to live at aunt Jackie's

Terrified of snakes

Loves ice cream

Googly eyes freak her out

.

Things she does

Makes origami animals when something's bothering her

Forgets to pick up her soccer ball

When she's up to something she answers questions with questions

Plays the tuba

Mixes stuff in the blender when she's angry, even though Anne forbid it

Usually gets a strawberry smoothie

Sometimes 'nom-nom's while eating, cause it means she's enjoying her food

Watches The Thundermans

When she's upset she starts pacing

Sometimes Dawn-dials

Takes the schoolbus to school

Stretches before going to sleep, because it helps her fall asleep

Holds Nicky up when they ride bikes

Often gets annoyed with the boys, because they give everything they do "cute names", and they can't just do something without it having a name

Nervous yodeler

Has played soccer since she was 7

When she's tired she imagines Squishy can talk

.

Possessions

Has a baby blanket (Blankey) which helps her do good in soccer

Has a washcloth in the bathroom

Made 'The Fapita'

.

Abilities and Disabilities

Struggles in math

The strongest by far

Can name over 106 times the boys let her down

Can sing really good

.

Personality

The bravest quad

Pushy

.

Past

Had a crush on Smokey the bear until she was 7

Aunt Gilda gave her one juggling lesson once

Went as peanut butter to a party

When she was three she pooped in a display toilet in a Hardware store, she made a weird face and said; "We have a serious problem", and "No, this is a big mess"

.

General Facts

Oldest by 4 seconds

First fifth-grader to make the sixth grade team

The boys call her 'Know-it-all-Dawn'

'So mad she didn't scream at all' is her worst kind of mad

The tallest

Flexible

In the girl scout troop 'The Sunshine girls'

First to go through puberty, along with Dicky

Has very thick ear lobes

Things that happen during her sleep can affect her (for example: the boys yodeling)

Has always dreamed of singing at Bistro Andre's

* * *

**Tom**

Loves, Hates, Beliefs and Wants

Scared of dalmatians

Hates going to Anne's mom's house for thanksgiving, because the bed is lumpy and there's a little door that they're not allowed to open which freaks him out

Doesn't really like valentine's day

Likes trains

Has always wanted to rub elbows with fancy people

Loves Ele-funk

Scared of snakes

Afraid of spiders

Loves chocolate cake

.

Things he does

After him and the boys flush a goldfish, they go to the sunday bar

Trained Squishy to go to the toilet

Always falls for jazz hands

Has bubble baths with Squishy

Has to go to the toilet as soon as he hears a bell

Buys everything in sight when he's hungry

Uses the same password for everything: Tom's get passwordy

Sleep eats sometimes

.

Possessions

Has a ridiculous tracksuit and an accordion (Squeezy) in the attic

Has a puppet theater called "Alice"

Has 2 wallets

Has a secret train room in Get Sporty!

.

Abilities and Disabilities

Never able to finish housework because he gets distracted

Doesn't quite understand reverse psychology

Terrible at organising and remembering events

.

Past

Once spent 300 dollars and 5 hours on winning a stuffed giraffe

Was a foot model for the 'before foot'

Had trouble going to the toilet as a toddler, and so his mom played classical music to him, and that made him go

Used to be a babysitter

Was once an ice dancer

When the quads were 7, he took the boys to yodeling classes

.

General Facts

Real name is Thomas

The boys call him 'The bald eagle'

Middle name is Louise

* * *

**Anne**

Loves, Hates, Beliefs and Wants

Doesn't really like valentine's day

Loves Ele-funk

Loves cake for breakfast on her birthday

Loves pigs, and had one when she was a little girl

Afraid to pierce her ears

.

Things she does

Adds paprika to her meatloaves, and Nicky loves it

Plans the quads' parties

Takes a slow cooker class

Forces the boys to come to Dawn's football games

Pays all the bills

Does all the chores

Puts fruit in the kids' cereal

Leader of 'The Sunshine Girls'

.

Possessions

Has a waffle maker and a hair crimper in the attic

Has 26 purses

Has a bathroom basket with magazines

For special occasions, she uses the glue gun to glue earrings to her ears

.

Past

Was once an ice dancer

Grew up on a farm, with no sheep, no chickens, and no cows

.

General Facts

Has really big feet

Has an I-can't-handle-this laugh, which sounds more like nervous breathing loudly

Her real name is Chantal, but she doesn't like it, and therefore goes by Anne, her middle name

The boys miss her when she leaves for a few days

Has extremely thick ear lobes

* * *

**Mae**

Loves, Hates, Beliefs and Wants

Scared of balloons

Believes in superstitions

Favorite soup is alphabet soup

Likes a neat bed

Likes folding laundry before going to bed

Loves Ele-funk

Terrified of snakes

Loves pie

Afraid of heights

.

Things she does

Hosts Mae-k your own pizza night on some saturdays, also Mae-k your own ice cream sundae

Calls herself "Mama"

Goes to ballet classes

When she sees something that needs doing, she just does it

.

Possessions

Has a ragdoll named Debbie, and they're the purrrrrrrfect couple

.

Abilities and Disabilities

Good at making bracelets

Good at taking care of people

Amazing at voices

.

Personality

Computer-whiz

.

Past

Went as pickles to a party

.

General Facts

Her mom's name is Evelyn, and works at a crime lab

Has a little brother who is probably a baby or toddler

The bendy straws at Get Sporty's cafe freak her out

The quads always ruin her birthday parties, cause they overeat and throw up

In the girl scout troop 'The Sunshine Girls'

Miles' girlfriend

Has asthma

* * *

**Other Characters**

Loves, Hates, Beliefs and Wants

Josie loves zombie movies

Squishy loves nacho-balls

Erica Knightly played Dorothy, Dawn loves her, Ricky worships her, Nicky lives for her, and Dicky has a picture of her in his pocket (a big, folded up poster)

.

Things they do

Connor hosts movie night on some saturdays

Lucy replaces Josie

Franco is a dude they always have to tell to zip it

Rose Durkin gets the lead in every play she tries out for

Wally works at Captain Galactic's

.

Possessions

The Harper's have a goldfish named Goldie, who is often replaced

The quads' grandma have a little beard thind, which Dicky likes to play with

Molly has two dads

Trey has a list of times the quads let him and the others down

.

Abilities and Disabilities

Mack is amazing with puppets

Tom's mom, Trish, is not a good driver at all

Natlee can easily translate Avery

Sadie is amazing at piling things

.

Personality

Sadie is very competitive

.

Past

Josie had a Princess Suzy doll, who got run over by a lawnmower

Sal and Sylvia are the quads great great great grandparents

.

General Facts

Tania is their babysitter with a clicky ankle, a poppy knee, and always something going on in her stomach

The quads have a baby cousin named Chance in Idaho

Avery has a crush on Nicky

Sadie and Kipper totally like each other

Squishy has a birthmark looking like the Mona Lisa on his stomach

* * *

**Sayings and things they do**

Quad Things

Quaddle

"Quads before quizzes"

Quadfession session

The quad code-"All for quad, and quad for all"

Quad hug

Quad card

Quad pact

Circle of trust

Each year they take part in the 'Moose Mountain, under 13, 4 man bobsled race'

Sometimes the kids spend their weekends at Trish's house, and if they behave, they get a good behaviour gift

They have bottle flip competitions, and make bets about it

When the quads were 6 they used to play a game called 'Meow Meow'

Back to back quaddle (in case they need to see in every direction)

.

Sayings

Like honey to a frog's foot

Hogwash (it's like boulder dash)

.

Family Things

Family game night on Saturdays

One day of the week is Meatloaf night

They go to Anne's mom for thanksgiving

Toilet Stick round-thingy toss (invented by Tom and Anne)

They go camping every summer break

.

Other Things

Every year they make a commercial for tires with Honest Abe

They have an annual camping trip with their friends, where they have a scaring contest, girls vs boys, which the girls always win

Dawn and Mae stuff: Friday Dine 'n' Dish, Movie monday, Just the two of us tuesday

Text blasts

'Girl nights' and 'Dude nights', in which only girls/boys are allowed (when they have Dude Nights the boys allow themselves to use the back yard as a bathroom)

* * *

**Objects and places**

Restaurants and Shops

El Pepper Pot

Captain Feldy's

The Montaguellis have a dog grooming-The Groomers store next to Get Sporty

Urbina Outfitters

Bistro Andre's is a nightclub and restaurant

Fro-yo You Didn't

Captain Galactic's pizzatarium (the quads used to love to have their birthdays there)

Boulder Galleria

.

Social Media and Tech

Clicky

Faceshack-likes=knocks on the Faceshack door (Facebook)

The life of Eiffel-TV show the quads watch

Veronica Miller; Channel 6 news is a news program

YOCO

Snapblap (Snapchat)

.

Objects

Inflatable raft that inflates in 1 second

The Butt Bench

Mini bagel pizzas

.

Other Things

Get Sporty used to be a bank and saloon

The boys had a booger wall in their room

Edgewood School

Aunt Jackie's farm, from which the quads were banned after destroying her entry in the County Fair


	3. A Day With Powers

**Wow, that took me a long time. Here's the first oneshot! I knew I wanted to write a oneshot collection, but I had no idea what to write, but now I got an idea!**

**But first, ****Review Responses**

_**HollyHook **_**\- I'll make sure to write a oneshot about the grown-up quads, and their future families after this one!**

_**Guest**_** \- I'm sorry, but I will definitely not write anything like that. I don't write anything rated M, and especially not things like what you suggested. Mind you that I am just 15, and nothing but a bookworm who loves to write innocent, fun stories. That's why I deleted your review. Thanks for reviewing, but keep those things off my stories.**

* * *

**A Day With Powers**

**Universe: _Powers Universe_**

**Takes place: _After the Super Secret, before A Change of Lives_**

**Rated_: K+_**

**Random note (also applies for the other powers stories): _Any time when Nicky does some random action that we usually do with our hands, he's probably using telekinesis to do it, so imagine it that way_**

_**What is a normal day like when you have powers?**_

* * *

The sound of Anne shouting "_Kids, breakfast,_" woke three of quads up.

Dawn rolled over to check the time on her phone; Ricky pushed himself to sit up and rub his eyes; Dicky pulled the blanket over his head; and Nicky (the early riser) was of course already down in the kitchen, where he had helped Anne make waffles.

Struggling to find the will to get up, the three older quads forced themselves out of their beds. Dicky and Ricky walked out into the corridor, where they were they were met up by Dawn, who teleported out of her room. Together, they walked down the corridor, yawning and rubbing their eyes.

Dawn quickly disappeared from her brothers' side when they reached the stairs, and a blue shine-through light in the kitchen revealed that's where she was now.

"You look fresh," Nicky smirked and snorted at Dawn's appearance.

"Don't even try me right now...," Dawn mumbled as she sat down and buried her face in her arms.

"Well, not as fresh as these waffles!" Nicky said, as a try to save himself. He held the plate of waffles up.

Annoyed, Dawn looked up at the waffles she didn't ask for. Nicky was just standing there behind the counter; smiling awkwardly and holding the plate of waffles at an askew angle. One of the waffles slid off the plate, only making the moment more awkward as Nicky had to use his power to save the waffle from hitting the floor.

Ricky and Dicky entered the room just in time to see Nicky put the waffle plate back on the counter, in order to not drop any more of his precious dish.

"Ooh! Waffles!" Dicky's eyes widened when he spotted the breakfast.

"Freshly made," Anne cheerfully informed.

"Gimme!" Dicky sprinted over to the counter, and snatched a couple of waffles. "The Wafflenator is back!" He recited with a heavy accent.

"Just sit down," Ricky tiredly pleaded as he seated himself in his chair.

"Fine!" Dicky sharply said, still with the Wafflenator accent.

He sat down in his chair.

"Heard the waffles are done," Tom entered the kitchen from the laundry room. "So get them in my mouth."

Nicky flicked his hand to pull out three chairs from the table, and he, Tom and Anne sat down in them.

"Enjoy," he nonchalantly said.

The family all reached out to grab a waffle (except for Dicky, who already had _two_).

"Was it today you have a test in home economics?" Anne turned to Ricky while she decorated her waffle with cut-in-half strawberries.

Ricky nodded, looking desperate just by the thought of it. Practical tests in home economics were _not _his thing.

"And you are 100 percent ready for it?" Anne asked to reassure herself and Ricky.

"I don't know," the insecurity from being unsure about home economics caused both Ricky's hands to fade into thin air for a while.

"Please, he can't even make an omelet," Nicky quietly chuckled to himself, earning an angry death glare from Anne.

"Yeah, that omelet was a catastrophe," Tom had different opinions about Nicky's statement though.

"Tom!" Anne gave Tom an angry slap on the arm for his comment.

"Thank you, dad," Ricky sarcastically replied.

He arose from the table, grabbing a few waffles on the way, before making the door invisible so he could head out of the kitchen

"I'm gonna study," he plainly stated as the door came back to existence.

* * *

"Get your bags, get your bags, get your bags" Tom rambled as the kids got ready for school too slow for his liking.

Letting out a loud, annoyed, synced moan, the quads grabbed their bags. The older three with their hands, and Nicky with his mind.

"You have everything you need?" Anne hurriedly asked before they stepped out of the house.

"Yes," the quads answered with a huge lack of interest.

To their irritation, Anne spat out even more questions about the things they already had in their bags.

"Dawn, you got your P.E. bag; Ricky, you've got your economics notes; Dicky, you did pack your History book this time, right?; Nicky where's your frying pan?"

"Yes!"

"Don't remind me!"

"Maybe."

"_Skillet_!"

The quads shouted at her, reaching their highest point of annoyance.

"Great," Anne gave a nervous thumbs up, realizing she went too far with the questions.

"Then get in the car!" Tom ordered. He was impatient about getting to Get Sporty; they had a brand new shipment of rock-climbing boots coming in. "Get in the car, get in the car, get in the car."

"Chill out, dude," Dicky commented as he passed his stressed out father. "You're stressing _us _out."

He proceeded to dump his bag into the trunk. The other quads did the same, before getting in the car; either by walking or teleporting. Tom got in the car last, and started the engine.

"Next stop; Edgewood School!" He announced in a bus-or-trolley manner as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Dad," Dawn firmly said. "You need to stop that."

"Come on! You loved that when you were little!" Tom defended himself.

"But are we still _little_?" Ricky asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tom gave a loud sigh, and rolled his eyes. "No."

"Great!" Dawn said. "So _stop that,_" she enunciated.

Tom grumpily looked out the window, and they were mostly quiet for the rest of the ride. Dawn looked out the window on her side; Ricky went over the steps for making meatballs in his head; Dicky looked at his reflection in the car window, trying out different hair styles and colors; and Nicky listened to music, occasionally surprising pedestrians by lifting random objects with his mind.

All the way until they reached Edgewood.

* * *

The second Tom pulled up to the school, Dawn warped out onto the concrete walk. Nicky pushed the door to the backseat of the minivan open, and the three boys stepped out one by one.

"Bye kids!" Anne called as the quads started walking up the path to the entrance. "Don't forget you're taking the school bus home!"

"Bye mom!" The quads shouted back, without even turning their heads to look her in the eye.

"I hate bus-days...," Dicky mumbled when Tom and Anne were out of sight.

The glass door to Edgewood magically swung open, and while Dawn teleported trough, the boys walked into the school, before Nicky closed it again. Only a second later, each quad spotted their individual friends, and separated.

Dawn walked over to Mae by their lockers, Ricky sprinted over to Millie, Dicky went to Angelina, and Nicky and Malou met in a hug. The four couples of friends or partners walked off in different directions to their respective classes.

The best friend duos (Dawn & Mae and Ricky & Millie) walked off to social studies and math.

"Have we ever had a better schedule?" Dawn asked as she and Mae rounded a corner.

"Definitely not."

"Four of my classes today are _with _you, and _without _my brothers!" Dawn celebrated.

"But then there's math," Mae said, fear in her voice while they passed the math classroom on their way to social studies. She shuddered.

"Poor Ricky," Dawn looked back at Ricky and Millie behind them. "His _first _class is math."

"Doesn't he like it?" Mae asked. She could swear she remembered Ricky as a guy who likes math.

"Of course he does!" Dawn answered. "He's _Ricky._"

"Then why do you feel bad for him?" Mae asked, confused.

"Because his first class is math!"

Mae just shook her head. Sometimes, she didn't get Dawn, and now was one of those times.

"Anyway," Dawn began, changing the subject. "I've been thinking about starting Fuzzfeed again!"

She teleported further down the hall, not wanting to walk, and Mae caught up to her by running. They continued the Fuzzfeed conversation as they walked further down the hall. A few meters behind them, Millie and Ricky stopped outside the math classroom.

"When's your test?" Millie asked.

"12:15" Ricky answered. He looked down at his wristwatch. "After lunch."

"And you're _one hundred percent _sure you're ready for it?" Millie teased, a mischievous grin on her face.

"No," Ricky chuckled. "We're making meatballs! I can't even cook an omelet."

"Yeah, you're nowhere near Nicky when it comes to cooking!"

"Thank you for the remark."

"No problem at all! It's my pleasure."

The two of them broke into laughter.

"You know, you can kind of cheat," Millie reminded him.

"Are you saying I should cheat?" Ricky asked, sounding like Millie had just offended him.

"I mean... if _I _could make things invisible, I would totally use it to cheat" Millie admitted. "Have you _ever _done something _just slightly _mischievous with your power."

Ricky shrugged. He wasn't sure about it.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Rick! You gotta do something fun sometime."

"Like what?"

"You know, spy on girls, steal something. Just... stir up confusion!"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it's fun!"

Ricky laughed to himself.

"Sometimes I wonder if being your friend is really the best decision I've made," He said jokingly, but with some seriousness in the mix.

Millie gasped, and put her hand on her chest, pretending she had just been mortally offended.

"Richard Jared Harper!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dicky and Angelina were walking towards the art and music corridor, hand in hand. On Angelina's request, Dicky had chosen a maroon color for his hair, which was in his normal hair style.

"Have you decided if we're going to your house or Get Sporty after school?" Angelina asked.

Dicky nodded.

"We're gonna Get Sporty!"

"You know you're not sporty at all," Angelina giggled. "I don't know how many times you've told me about all the times your dad's been disappointed in you and your brothers."

"Because I don't know how many times he's been disappointed in us," Dicky truthfully admitted.

"Then maybe you should actually _try_ to get sporty."

Dicky snorted.

"Yeah, sure," he made his occasional cat ears pop out of his head. "I'd rather do this, sit in the café with you, and drink free smoothies!"

"I love it when you do that," Angelina happily said, poking his cat ear.

"I do too," Dicky nodded, licking his lips. "Drinking free smoothies is great."

"No, silly! Your shape shifting!"

Dicky stared off into space for a second.

"Oh."

Angelina immediately started laughing.

"Can you be a bunny?" she asked, chuckling under her breath.

Dicky nodded intensely, and soon the cat ears sunk into his head, and a couple of white bunny ears popped out.

"Don't forget the whiskers."

A bunch of whiskers grew out of Dicky's cheeks.

"And can you be smaller?" Angelina suggested, hope in her voice.

Once again, Dicky nodded. He concentrated on shrinking, and soon he was the size of a normal pet bunny.

"Adorable!" Angelina squealed.

"You know I'm not a real bunny, right?" Dicky asked, just to make sure.

Angelina just giggled, before Dicky went back to normal size.

The two of them weren't the only couple trying out the powers one of them had. Nicky and Malou had turned into a smaller area, free of people on their way to the language arts common area.

Nicky was floating a foot off the ground, while Malou happily watched.

"I'm getting more and more control of it," Nicky announced.

"That's great!"

"Levitating is soon gonna be a piece of cake," Nicky said. "Speaking of cake, do you wanna come over and eat cake after school. We have some left over from the weekend."

"Definitely."

Malou walked up to Nicky, placed her hands on his shoulders, and pushed him down to the ground.

"But we're not _just_ eating cake, right?" she asked, anticipating what was coming.

"Of course not," Nicky shook his head.

"Lucky it's not Tuesday," Malou said, sighing with relief. "That's just a way too complicated series of events."

"Totally," Nicky agreed. "Just because Dawn's got some weird Tuesday thing with Mae."

"That doesn't concern us right now, though."

"Not at all."

"I mean, it _is _Wednesday," Malou glanced at the clock on the wall. "We still have ten minutes to get to English."

"I see what you mean," Nicky smiled a goofy smile, before putting his lips against Malou's.

* * *

Ricky sighed heavily as he got on the bus. He had a sick feeling in his stomach, and was extremely anxious about the home economics test. Shockingly, even to himself, he had used his powers in the test. He made the horrible-looking meatballs invisible to the teacher each time she passed by. After hearing her comment on another student's dish, Ricky used it to perfect the meatballs without the teacher even seeing them. It felt relieving then, but now it certainly did not.

Dawn got on after Ricky, and sat down beside him (Mae had taken her bike to school today). Dicky and Angelina of course sat next to each other, and so did Nicky and Malou. The two couples talked and giggled the whole way home, with Dicky making his hair change color and making animal ears sprout out of his head, and Nicky once again confusing pedestrians. Malou's particular favorite was when he lifted a dog a few inches off the ground.

When they reached the Harper house, Dicky and Angelina had changed their minds about their hanging location, and got off with the rest of them. Dawn was of course by the door first, but she didn't unlock it for the others; she just teleported straight in.

That left Nicky to unlock it, as he could just turn the lock with his mind. That's exactly what he did, followed by making the door swing open too. He let Dicky, Angelina and Malou walk before entering himself. When he did, he made his backpack fly into place by the staircase, and flicked his hand to close the front door.

"Dibs on our room!" he shouted before Dicky or Ricky could go up there.

"Living room!" Dicky called. He ran over and threw himself on the couch to claim it.

A second later, the whole couch disappeared under his back, and he fell to the floor.

"I want the living room," Ricky announced. His hand was pointed to the invisible couch.

"Fine!" Dicky hissed. "Dawn, can we have your room?"

Dawn gaped at him, and shook her head. "No!"

She teleported up the stairs, and there was soon another warping sound. Nicky and Malou went into the kitchen together.

"Hey, if you call dibs on our room you have to actually _be there_!" Ricky shouted.

"We're just getting cake!"

Nicky slid out a chair for Malou to sit in while he also swung the fridge door open. A plate with a piece of cake flew out of the fridge before the door slammed. Before it reached the table, the big slice got split into two smaller pieces.

"Thank you," Malou smiled as the plate reached her.

The door burst open. Dicky came in first, pulling Ricky with him by his shirt sleeve, and Angelina walking behind the two of them.

"What's going on?" Nicky asked, furrowing his eyebrows at his brothers.

"We're gonna try something," Dicky announced. "You know the fridge?"

Nicky and Malou both nodded, and Dicky walked over to it.

"See the light," he opened the fridge door.

"Yeah?" Nicky answered.

"Well, do we really know if it goes out when the fridge door is closed?" Dicky asked.

"Yeah, the fridge is built that way," Malou shrugged.

"No we don't! We don't know!" Dicky shouted. "Ricky go!"

He closed the door, and Ricky shifted his focus to the fridge. The door started fading, and when it was only just faintly there, he stopped. The light in the fridge was very well not lit.

"Wowsome...," Dicky mumbled, sounding completely amazed.

"Okay, I'm done with this," Ricky unexcitedly let the fridge door come back, and he exited the room.

"We are too," Nicky said. "Let's go Malou."

"Let's watch some YouTube videos!" Malou happily said, knowing very well they were not just gonna watch YouTube videos. Some making out would probably make it into their schedule.

"I wanna watch YouTube too," Angelina said.

"Then let's go," Dicky nodded to the living room.

* * *

**That was a fun little insight to how the quads live with powers! Just imagine how cool it would be to have powers. Personally, my favorite is telekinesis. I could be so incredibly lazy if I had telekinesis. Wonderful...**

**First oneshot complete! The next will reveal how I imagine the quads as adults. Their personalities, their jobs, their families!**

**Also, I need to tell y'all something. I've posted a crossover! It's a crossover with Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn and A Series of Unfortunate Events. If you've not read/seen A Series of Unfortunate Events (first of all, you should do that) it's completely okay. I've explained the ASOUE characters in the story, and the to understand the story I'm writing, you do not have to have any context from the real series.**

**Please go read it! I would appreciate it so much!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Future Quads

**Next oneshot! Woo! Review Response**

_**Rickzie Harpell **_**\- I love that side of Nicky too! I read and responded to your PM (you might've noticed). I can't believe that Ricky cheated either, but we all know that the older three quads are worthless at cooking. Now I'm gonna respond to your review in a list format.  
1: Teleporting straight to the kitchen would be more logical, but Dawn's teleporting isn't stable and developed enough for her to teleport longer distances through doors. She can go straight through a wall, but not when it's a whole level change, and she can't map out the entire way in her mind. When she's standing at the top of the stairs though, where she can _see_ the ground floor, she can easily teleport down. I hope that didn't sound too complicated.  
2: She isn't able to do that in season 3 time, but she may develop that power in the future.  
3: It is too far away, and a too complicated way there, as I explain in your first questions.**

* * *

**Future Quads**

**Universe: _Normal NRDD universe_**

**Takes place: _When the quads are all grown up! (Unspecified age)_**

**Rated: _K_**

* * *

Nicky opened the oven door, and took out the big cake. He happily smelled it, and felt the marvelous smell of four different types of cakes. The smell quickly spread throughout the luxury kitchen as Nicky put the hot cake down on a rack.

"I smell cake."

A small, blonde girl entered the room. There was a longing look in her eyes, which were scanning the room for a cake. She quickly locked them on the pan on the counter.

"Cake!"

Without any further hesitation, she ran up to the counter, and climbed up on the bar stool.

"Not yet, Agnes," Nicky stopped his daughter from grabbing the cake. "It's for the party."

"What party?"

"Mine and the others' birthday party."

"When?"

"At two pm."

"Why?"

Nicky looked up at Agnes; furrowed his eyebrows and smiled confusedly.

"Because it's our birthday today."

"Why?"

"Because this date in the year 2004, we were all born."

"Why?"

"You can stop now," Nicky chuckled.

He put the cake aside, and grabbed the bowl of frosting he had prepared earlier.

"Are my cousins coming?" Agnes asked.

"Of course," Nicky answered, quickly. His focus was currently shifting from Agnes to the cake.

"All of them?"

Nicky nodded while he removed the baking tin from the cake, revealing it's colors.

"Woooow!" Agnes leaned forward to look at the cake.

The cake was divided into fourths, each part with a different color. One was pink, supposedly flavored with strawberry. Another one had a yellowy beige tone as it was flavored with banana. The third part was a blue blueberry cake, and the last one was green, and the smell revealed it was green velvet.

"This cake is awesome!" Agnes shouted.

"It represents me and the other quads," Nicky started explaining. "Dawn is the pink, Ricky's yellow, Dicky is the blue part, and the green part is me."

"It's the coolest cake _ever_!"

"What cake?"

A boy stuck his head into the kitchen through the vault. Unlike his little sister, this boy had dark brown hair, and green eyes. He looked pretty much exactly like Nicky did at his age (twelve years old).

"The cake I'm making for my birthday," Nicky answered, not looking up at Jordan in the doorway. He was too focused on carefully spreading the frosting on the cake.

"Dad and his siblings share a birthday," Agnes turned her head to tell Jordan.

"Yeah, obviously, they're quads," Jordan answered. He walked up to the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Can I help with the cake?" Agnes asked, bouncing up and down on the stool.

"Actually Nessie, decorating a cake takes a lot of patience and concentration," Nicky said, throwing in a couple of words which would make it seem boring for Agnes. "But you can help your mom decorate the house!"

"Ooh!" Agnes squealed.

She jumped down from the stool, and was out of the kitchen in a couple of seconds. Jordan followed her, and they found Malou in the living room.

"Mom, can we help!?" Agnes asked. She proceeded to pull her cutest face when her mom looked down at her from her position of standing on the couch.

"Sure, sweetie," Malou answered, smiling at her youngest's puppy eyes. "Henry and Noelia are upstairs getting balloons. You can go help them search!"

Agnes excitedly nodded, grabbed Jordan's shirt sleeve, and pulled him up the staircase. They sprinted into the corridor, where they found the door to the closet open. Shuffling sounds from in there revealed that the remaining Harper siblings were in there.

"Henry, Noelia! We're helping now!" Agnes announced.

"Oh no," Came a girl's voice from inside the closet.

It was Noelia, the fourteen-year-old and oldest Harper sibling's voice. She stuck her head of short, straight, brown hair out.

"You know what Nessie?" she said. "You can draw some nice pictures to hang up on the walls."

Agnes excitedly nodded, and she ran off to go to her room and draw. She had a tendency to make a mess of everything, and the closet was already incredibly unorganized. Jordan however, could search for balloons without messing up a room, so he was allowed in by Noelia and Henry.

Henry was the third youngest, being four years older than six-year-old Agnes, and two years younger than twelve-year-old Jordan. He both looked and acted more like his mom. The blond wavy hair, blue eyes, and cheerful attitude radiated him.

"We've already found the pink balloons, and the green ones," Noelia explained. "-but there are yellow and blue ones somewhere in here too."

The siblings started searching through the closet, and soon found their balloons.

* * *

"Derrick, the party started ten minutes ago!" Dawn shouted from the hall of her house.

Her husband came running down the stairs, carrying a couple of puppies.

"I know," he breathed out. "Cassilia's doing Chrystal's hair."

"Didn't she do that ten minutes ago?"

"No that was Chrystal doing Cassilia's hair."

"Ugh! Teenage girls are exhausting!" Dawn complained.

"So you were exhausting once?"

"Yeah, and now I'm just _exhausted,_" Dawn sighed. "I'm late to my own birthday party!"

Derrick shrugged, as a way to say; "_I'm sorry, but it's not my fault._"

"We're done," said two voices at the same time.

The two thirteen-year-olds ran down the staircase. Both of them had long, dark blonde hair put up into ponytails. Instead of hair ties they had braids of their own hair holding the ponies up. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, they looked up, revealing their identical faces.

Chrystal and Cassilia Holloway were identical twins (twins ran in Derrick's family).

"Then let's get to Nicky and Malou's place!" Dawn opened the door and gestured for them to get out. "We're late!"

"Everyone else is probably already there, so hurry up - get your coats on!" Derrick commanded.

"Yeah, Agnes is probably bursting with anticipation to see you."

It's fair to say that having a _favorite sibling_ or _favorite cousin _is unfair, as you're ranking human beings, but in this case, it was a fact that Agnes loved Chrystal and Cassilia more than her other cousins.

"Car, everybody!" Dawn ordered.

The car was already out on the driveway, as they had been ready to go for a while. The Holloway family stepped over their flower plantation, and got into the car. Dawn sat i the driver seat; as she was the best driver, Derrick in the passenger seat with the pomeranians, and the twins in the backseat.

"If we hurry, we can make it to twenty past - Oh come on!" Dawn started of calm, but lost it when she noticed that "We're almost out of gas!"

* * *

Dicky drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while he drove to his younger brother's house for their birthday party. Next to him, in the passenger seat, sat his fiance, Holly. A cheerful woman with short brown hair and smiling eyes.

Holly was also the mother of the couple's three children, who were seated in the backseat, having a whisper argument, which both Dicky and Holly ignored. Phineas, Odette and Benjamin were always fighting. Just like Dicky remembered always doing with the quads. Except Dicky's kids weren't quads. Or triplets. There was a five-year difference between fifteen-year-old Phineas, and ten-year-old Benjamin. Odette was in the middle, as she was twelve.

"-and Jordan thinks you're annoying," Phineas told Odette.

"At least I try to have fun with my cousins, instead of just playing on my phone!" Odette threw back.

"Agnes loves to watch me play!"

"Please, she'd rather follow Cassilia and Chrystal around!" Benjamin stated truthfully.

Meanwhile in the front seat, Dicky and Holly were doing everything they could to ignore their children's fighting.

"Children are great, right hun?" Dicky asked.

"The _greatest,_" Holly sarcastically replied, looking back at the backseat fight.

"We can hear you," Phineas said, annoyed.

"Are you saying that isn't the point, Phin?" Dicky teasingly asked.

Phineas answered with a loud groan to show how not-in-the-mood he was.

"Does your birthday _have _to be today?" Odette asked, in a complaining tone. "The exact day that there's a party for the members of my cheerleader troupe!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was a sad occasion," Holly giggled. "But really, you should be a little happier! It's your dad's birthday!"

"Happy birthday to me," Dicky said in his usual half-happy, half-clueless tone.

"Yeah, happy birthday, dad," Benjamin quickly congratulated, not being close to actually meaning it in the moment. "Can we go do our own things now?"

Dicky chuckled to himself. This situation reminded him of the time him and the quads had tried to stop their weekly family game night. Only that his kids weren't beating around the bush at all.

"What's so funny right now?" Phineas look up from his phone.

"Nothing," Dicky answered, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's look at the bright side of today, as apparently your father, aunt and uncles' birthday is horrible," Holly said, trying to brighten the mood.

All she got was three looks of disbelief from her children.

"You're gonna see your cousins."

"Yeah," Phineas nodded, not having it at all. "A bossy teenage girl, two annoying twins and their six-year-old worshipper, a random quiet kid, and Henry."

"Why didn't Henry get a nickname?" Benjamin asked.

Phineas turned his head to his little brother, his whole face radiating irritation.

"Is that really what concerns you right now?"

"Yeah, why didn't he get a nickname?" Odette asked, casually joining Benjamin's side of the argument. "All of the others did."

"Okay, I can't have this conversation anymore" Phineas pulled out a couple of air pods from his pocket, and closed himself off.

"You know what I think?" Dicky asked.

Benjamin and Odette turned their heads from Phineas, let their annoyed faces slip away, and just looked at their dad.

"We should just stay quiet for the rest of the car ride."

"Good plan," Holly agreed.

She turned to the backseat, and held up a hush-finger in front of Odette and Benjamin.

"Quiet..."

* * *

The Holloway family quickly got out of the car, and ran up to the house. Dawn rang the doorbell, and very soon they heard three pairs footsteps coming from inside the big villa. The door swung open, and three familiar, smiling faces looked at Dawn, Derrick and the twins.

"Hey Dawn!" said the Ickys in unison.

"Hey guys!" Dawn replied cheerfully. "Quad hug!"

The four quads threw their arms around each other, as Derrick, Cassilia and Chrystal watched.

"Cassie! Chrystal!" shouted an excited voice.

Little Agnes came running a couple of seconds later. She jumped up into the twins arms, and they happily lifted her up together. In just a second, Agnes was sitting in an arm throne, and was being carried away into the house.

"I'm gonna head to the living room," Derrick announced and pointed to the direction the three girls were walking in.

He left the quads alone in the doorway. The four of them happily smiled at each other, and soon the smiles were laughter about nothing.

"Happy birthday guys!" Dawn shouted after while of laughing.

"Happy birthday to you too!" the male quads shouted back.

In the moment, they felt just like when they were kids. It was like every single one of their birthdays, except for their tenth. Four times the usual birthday happiness, and a party, with quadrupled fun.

"Time flies, huh?" Ricky said, looking into the house.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. The quads' respective wife, fiance, husband and girlfriend were sitting on the couch, surrounded by the kids. Tom and Anne were proudly watching the chaos, their arms around each other. Mae was there with her boyfriend and son, and Ricky's best friend Millie Modine was there with her girlfriend.

"I never though we'd see _this,_" Nicky sighed happily, looking at his wife and kids, inside their beautiful home.

"I know," Dicky agreed. "Dawn's good at raising kids."

Dawn chuckled, eyeing her twins.

"And Dicky's kids aren't total idiots," she said.

"Thank Holly for that", Dicky commented, watching his future-wife swing his youngest niece around.

"I think we all already do, honestly," Nicky admitted.

"Totally," Ricky nodded.

He was the only one who didn't have little kids running around, but he was happy with what he had; Brynn, his wonderful girlfriend.

The fact that Ricky didn't have kids didn't stop anything though. Each quad was equally happy and proud with what they had accomplished, and wouldn't change anything... None of the fights or arguments from the past, no mistakes they made, and not a single moment they spent with each other.

* * *

**This was sweet! At least I think so. What I can say with one hundred percent certainty is that I have completely fallen in love with Agnes! I love her!**

**So now I'll give a quick explanation to how I see the quads' future. (The oneshots I write about the future quads will take place in this time, with these kid-ages)**

**Dawn: Dawn is married to Derrick Holloway, and has so become Dawn Holloway. Together they have the thirteen-year-old twins Cassilia and Chrystal. The family has two Pomeranian puppies named Hopper and Floofers. They live together in a nice suburban house. Dawn works as a reporter, and in her spare time, she's released a few singles on Spotify, and she sometimes vlogs about her life.**

**Ricky: Ricky has a girlfriend named Brynn. They're not engaged yet, but Ricky's planning on it happening soon. The couple do not want children, but they do want some various pets. They live in a one-story house. Ricky's got one step into his plan of being a president-lawyer-astronaut-thing, as he works as a lawyer.**

**Dicky: Dicky's family consists of himself, his fiance Holly (named after one of my dearest readers, _HollyHook_) and their three children, Phineas, Odette and Benjamin. The children desperately want a pet, and they're planning to get one. They live in a modern suburban house, and Dicky's a gym teacher at the rebuilt Rothschild Prep. In his spare time, he enjoys painting.**

**Nicky: He and Malou kept a steady relationship throughout their teenage years, and quickly got married. Together they have four children; Noelia, Jordan, Henry and Agnes. They also have a dog and two cats; Brownie, Whiskers and Mayor Lily Pads. At first Nicky pursued his dream of working at Bistro Andre's, but he soon quit and is now known in town for owning the best-earning restaurant. That restaurant paid for the family's luxury villa.**

**Got any oneshot ideas about the quads' future lives, based on these facts I stated? Leave it in a review, or PM me!**


	5. Holidays with the Harpers: Part 1

**Woop Woop! Christmas special! I know I haven't been uploading... anything... for a while, but who cares? *Tries to brush it off as though I didn't die for a month*. I'm super sorry about that! Especially towards Rickzie Harpell, because I promised him I wouldn't ghost Quadspiracy Theory; True. Sorry that I did Rickzie. I will be back with an update soon.**

**Anyway, I decided that it was well time to push myself to write again. So you will probably see some updates in the near future.**

**But first, this Christmas special, because it's December! Before that, ****Review Response.**

_**VeronicaWeasley - **_**Thank you very much! I felt it was sweet too. I don't think I will write that high school oneshot, because you're writing a whole story about it... and I have no ideas for anything to write about high school quads... Anyway, here you have that next oneshot!**

**A multiple-part, Christmas themed, NRDD oneshot!**

* * *

**Holidays With the Harpers**

**Universe: Normal NRDD**

**Takes place: Future families. A bit after my last oneshot, so here are the kid ages now.**

**Dawn's family: Chrystal and Cassilia Holloway; 16.  
Dicky's family: Phineas Harper; 18. Odette Harper; 15. Benjamin Harper; 13.  
Nicky's family: Noelia Harper; 17. Jordan Harper; 15. Henry Harper; 13. Agnes Harper; 9.**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring..._

Dawn graciously danced through the hall, lip syncing the song. The little white ball at the end of her Santa hat swung around with her hair, and she felt like a child again as she danced to the music she always listened to during this season.

It was the day before Christmas. The best holiday of the year; at least according to all the Harpers. All three current generations. They loved everything about it. The vibe, the food, the presents, getting together as a family... It was a magical time.

The Holloway house was decked with decorations, and their conveniently small Christmas tree stood mightily in the living room. Only five presents lay under the fir twigs though. The rest were stuffed in a big bag standing in the hall. As with every Christmas, the family was gathering at Nicky and Malou's house; the biggest house. With a few shared beds, some mattresses on the floor and some blankets in the couch, every single person managed to sleep over for a couple of days over Christmas. They would spend an entirety of three days together.

"It's time to leave!" Dawn sang out loudly when she spotted the clock on the kitchen wall.

Not ten seconds passed before Chrystal and Cassilia came running down the stairs. A step behind them ran the three-year-old Pomeranian puppies Hopper and Floofers, and last down the stairs was Derrick. The twins were as usual in the same outfit, this time sporting a pair of Christmas sweaters and Santa hats. Derrick didn't look that spirit-of-the-season-ey. Even the dogs were more Christmas-ed up.

"So are we off?" Cassilia grinned excitedly.

"Definitely!" Dawn threw the twins' matching jackets at them.

"And we're not even late," Derrick looked and sounded, genuinely surprised. His expression was understandable, seeing as they were part of the Harper family.

"That's just the Christmas charm," Dawn pulled her shoulder up, smiling nonchalantly.

Things always seemed to go well around Christmas for the Holloways. They were on time, getting along, and actually excited to go somewhere together!

Derrick opened the door for the girls and dogs of the home, and as they walked out he turned the light in the hall off. He grabbed the present bag, went out, closed and locked the door. Dawn, Chrystal and Cassilia (each twin carrying a dog) were over by the garage. Dawn was already inside, ready to jump in the driver's seat and back out onto the driveway. As she did, the tires of the car made prints in the thin layer of snow. It had snowed at the perfect time the day before, and right before sleeping, Derrick had shoveled the driveway.

Dawn parked the car, waiting for everyone to jump into their seats. The twins and dogs got into the backseat, and Derrick sat down in the passenger seat.

"Let's start Christmas," Dawn ingeniously said to herself as she pulled out onto the road.

"Let's get this party started!" Chrystal shouted from the back.

"Just a short drive in between us and Christmas!" Dawn said happily.

That short drive later, they pulled up into the three-car driveway at the youngest Harper quad's house. They were the first car there, so they had plenty of space to park perfectly. It took them a while, but soon Dawn was pleased with her parking. The family got out of the car, the dogs being in the twins' arms. They walked up to the big double door at the front of the house, and rung the door bell. It seemed like Agnes had practically been waiting right behind the door, because it swung open so fast that Derrick almost got hit.

"Merry Christmas!" Agnes shouted, throwing her hands up.

"Wow, wow, wow, Nessie!"

"Save that for tomorrow, it's just the 24th!" the twins smiled while pushing Agnes' arms down.

At that moment Nicky rounded a corner, and appeared in front of them.

"Dawn! Derrick! Twins!" he grinned, walking towards them.

"Still can't tell them apart, eh?" Dawn asked, knowing well what answer he would give, and that she would smile at it.

"Definitely not," Nicky casually admitted.

Dawn, as expected by herself, smiled.

"Chrystal has the birthmark on her neck," she explained.

Chrystal pushed her hair to the side, and turned her neck to show the small, dark spot on her neck.

"Cassilia's jaw is a little sharper," Derrick added.

"And Chrystal's eyebrows are a millimeter more turned down," Dawn concluded.

"Yeah... Got it," Nicky nodded slowly. He didn't get it at all actually, but it would be to no use for Dawn and Derrick to go over it again. "You're first to get here!"

"Changing the subject I see," Dawn pointed out, realizing Nicky still couldn't quite tell her daughters apart. "Yes, we noticed. There are no cars in the driveway."

"Well, you know what that means," Nicky snarkily said.

"We pick where we sleep," Cassilia quickly replied.

Nicky threw his hands into the air. A gesture that here meant 'yes'. Agnes took a step towards the twins, and leaned in to whisper something.

"Pick my room."

"We'll sleep in Nessie's room," Chrystal said as she and Cassilia straightened their backs again.

"I've got the mattresses this year!" Agnes yelled gladly.

"Perfect!" Cassilia and Chrystal simultaneously answered her.

"Then we can have Odette in your room too," Cassilia added.

Agnes nodded excitedly. Fast steps were then heard running down the stairs, and a second later, Henry rounded the corner into the hall.

"Is Benji here?" he asked, right before he spotted Dawn, Derrick and the twins. "Oh,"

"You really think _they_ would be in time?" Dawn asked, sounding like the statement was the stupidest she'd heard.

"True," Henry nodded. "They will never be early," he turned, and he was heard running up the stairs again.

Right after that, there was another noise, revealing someone was waiting outside the door. Henry came running down again. Cassilia, who was closest to the door, turned the doorknob down. Outside stood Ricky and Brynn (Henry turned and ran up the stairs again).

"Hey guys!" Ricky greeted his siblings and nieces in the hall. He and Brynn stepped in.

"Hey Ricky," Nicky and Dawn said in unison. "Hey Brynn."

"Huh," Chrystal said in a bit of a surprised tone. "They're almost as twin-like as us."

"Surprisingly," Cassilia nodded, talking in the same tone.

"Let's go already!" Agnes demanded pleadingly, pulling Cassilia's arm.

"Let's go!" the twins said at the same time.

The three of them disappeared up the stairs, only leaving Nicky, Ricky, Dawn, Derrick and Brynn in the hall.

"So we're just waiting for Dicky, Holly and the kids I see," Ricky said after looking around the room.

"Yup," Dawn nodded.

"While we wait, for who knows how long, do you mind helping me set up the final decorations?" Nicky asked. He pointed back to the TV living room, which looked ill-decorated at the moment.

"We'll help," Brynn said.

Nicky gave a happy thumbs up, and led the group into the room behind them.

* * *

Being late was no new thing to Dicky's family. Heck, they were late to everything. They weren't as late as usual at this point in time, as Phineas had become much more mature and helpful in the last three years. Odette and Benjamin had however not, and they were still their old selves, just a little stronger versions of themselves, as they had become older.

"Where are they!?" Holly asked loudly.

"Where is who?" Dicky asked in return. "Or what?"

Holly appeared out of the kitchen. "The gingerbread molds!"

"They're in the car," Phineas plainly answered as he walked down the stairs. "You put them there yesterday."

"Oh," Holly breathed out loudly. "Yeah, I remember that now."

"Surprised you didn't at first," Odette said saltily as she walked down the stairs. "You're always going on about your great memory," she paused at the bottom and gave a pinched smile. "Yet you can't find the gingerbread molds you put in the car yourself."

"Well, I'm sorry the world isn't quiet here around this time of the year," Holly said, sighing heavily at the fact she had to apologize for that.

"The world is never quiet _here,_" Odette rolled her eyes.

"Could you at least _try_ to be a _little_ cheerful?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, Odi! Tomorrow's a very festive day. Why don't you get in the spirit a little more?" Holly asked.

"Because I don't hear any Christmas music," Odette answered, as if it was as obvious as day turning to night.

"So music will put you in the spirit of the season?" Phineas asked, doubting he heard it right.

Odette nodded, and leaned her elbow on the stair railing.

"We'll put on music in the car," Holly quickly concluded. "We gotta leave now. Where's Benjamin?"

"Bathroom," Odette answered. "Which will give you the time to get the presents."

She pointed into the living room, where a pile of presents lay in front of the couch. Holly sighed loudly to herself, and sprinted in there to pack them into a big Christmas bag.

"But you two are ready to go, right?" Dicky asked, pointing to his two older kids.

"With some music, yeah," Odette answered.

"Ready and set," Phineas responded.

"Then let's go!" Dicky started walking to the door.

"Dad, we're waiting for mom and Benji," Odette stopped him.

"Just mom," Benjamin came walking down the stairs.

He walked past Odette, and stepped down onto the first floor, where he stopped, and his eyebrows turned down slightly.

"Why are we waiting for mom?

"She couldn't find the gingerbread molds in the kitchen, when she put them in the car yesterday, and now she's packing presents," Odette explained.

"Okay...," Benjamin said, still a little confused.

"We can go now!" Holly power-walked down the corridor into the hall, the striped present bag in her hand.

"Shoes on, jackets on-" Dicky started instructing.

"Hats on," the rest of the family joined. Dicky did this every single time they went out in the winter.

"And Benjamin, you are _not_ wearing that hat the entire stay at Nicky and Malou's," Holly commanded strictly, knowing well her youngest son would not take his hat off if he wasn't told to.

"But my hair's a mess!" Benjamin truthfully said.

"Your fault you didn't brush it," Holly stated. "Let's go now."

Benjamin running his fingers through his hair, Holly dragging the present bag, and Odette choosing a Christmas song to listen to, the family walked down to the neighborhood parking lot. They quickly got in the car, and Odette immediately started blasting _Last Christmas _in the car. While Holly turned the music down against Odette's will, Dicky started driving, hoping they wouldn't hit any red lights on the way.

It wouldn't be too much of a burden though. They were only half an hour late...

* * *

**This was the first part of the NRDD Christmas special! I considered writing about the quads as kids, and a Christmas in that time, but I decided I wanted to write more about their future families.**

**Before I end this chapter, I have an important question to you all.**

**I have a document with facts about the NRDD characters stored in my document manager. It contains everything from obvious facts, such as Dicky not being very smart, to tiny facts only mentioned once or twice, such as Ricky not liking turkey.**

**Anyway, why should I keep all this NRDD knowledge to myself? Do you want me to share it with the fandom? Write it in a review.**

**If you want me to post it, I will post it as the second chapter of this oneshot collection, so it will be right after the introduction. Then you can feel free to check facts for your own stories, your own research, or just simply your own entertainment.**


	6. Holidays with the Harpers: Part 2

**Part two time! Now we're getting into the object of the story... But first, ****Review Responses**

_**HollyHook **_**\- Hi! I can't blame you for being on a break, as I obviously have been too. Thank you for saying that it was amazing! Both story-wise and writing-wise! Thank you!**

_**Rickzie Harpell**_** \- Yay, I'm back! I've been gone for two major reasons; Lack of inspiration, and tests worth 50% of my grade in school. I'm looking forward to continuing QTT! All I needed was one person to say that I should upload it, so I will! (I've already done that when this is uploaded**

_**VeronicaWeasley**_** \- Yes, I did! Finally! Looking forward to whatever you'll post after finally not being lazy. Thank you for saying this was great! The facts sheet has already been uploaded when you read this, so you're welcome!**

_**VeronicaWeasley (Facts list review) -**_** Yay for that random knowledge! I don't know why, but I consistently make use of the fact that Dicky doesn't like ham. About the ear lobes, thanks for pointing that out! I've fixed it now. Just like the baseball hat brims we once talked about, I've never had to talk about ear lobes before. Don't know why I would have. Can't wait for more of your NRDD stories!**

_**Blabla (Information chapter)**_** \- That senior prom idea sounds really cool! I'll definitely write that sometime in the future. Seeing how the kids get along later in their lives is already possible with my oneshots about their future; like this one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Now_**** it's Part two time!**

* * *

"Finally! They're here!" Malou shouted out in relief when the doorbell _finally_ rang.

She ran to the front door, and opened it to Dicky, Holly and their family.

"Hi everyone!" she started. "You have no idea how long we've been waiting."

"Forty five minutes," Odette smiled.

She quickly threw off her jacket and hat. "I'm guessing Cass, Chrys and Nessie are upstairs."

Malou nodded confirmingly. Odette immediately ran upstairs. Meanwhile, the rest of her family had stuffed their jackets onto the overly filled clothing hangers. Phineas' jacket was dangerously close to falling right onto the floor.

"So now that you're not wearing any huge jackets, what about a pre-Christmas hug?" Malou suggested, holding her arms out for a hug.

"O' course," Dicky hugged first, before spotting Ricky walk past a doorway. He was off to go to the other quads.

Holly was right on queue after Dicky, and she and Malou hugged even longer. Ever since they started dating their respective husbands many years ago, they had been best friends.

"Merry pre-Christmas!" Malou excitedly squealed when they let go.

"Happy pre-Holidays!" Holly replied.

"Don't use up all the spirit already."

"You shouldn't either. I see all those decorations just sucking up spirit from you before the big day."

"I can close my eyes until tomorrow," Malou put her hands in front of her eyes. Her nails had green and red swirls clumsily painted onto them. "Now let's get to making treats!"

Malou, Holly, Brynn and Nicky always made all the Christmas treats on the 24th.

"Yes!" Holly was about to start going to the kitchen, but stopped herself and Malou for one last thing. "Hey, Mal. You don't happen to have a hair brush at the moment?"

"Why?" Malou smiled confusedly.

"Someone's having a bad hair day," Holly said out of the corner of her mouth, while '_sneakily_' pointing towards Benjamin, who was still brushing his fingers through his fluffy hair, while staring at the hall mirror. Phineas watched him, amused.

"I can hear you," Benjamin said, sounding annoyed and bored of the phrase.

"Ask Agnes if you can use her brush!" Malou hastily answered, before pulling Holly through the TV room and corridor. "Treat-making time is not kid time," she said as they entered the kitchen.

Back in the hall, Benjamin rolled his eyes. Wearing an annoyed face and breathing loudly through his nose, he walked down the hall and up the stairs, Phineas close behind him. The two of them walked to the third and last door on the right side, and knocked.

"Secret Harper and Holloway knock!" Agnes' voice commanded from inside.

"Look, can't we just-" Benjamin started.

"Secret knock!"

He gave a deep sigh, before knocking twice harshly, four times lightly and once harshly again.

"Come in!"

Benjamin opened the door, now even more irritated. He was unsure why he was so irritated, but he always was when his hair was a mess and Holly wouldn't allow him to wear a hat over it.

Cassilia, Chrystal, Odette and Agnes were sitting on their respective bed and mattresses. The three of them that weren't Benjamin's sister seemed to have noticed he wasn't in a good mood, as they looked at each other with highly raised eyebrows and pinched lips.

"Where's your hair brush?" Benjamin asked, his tone revealing he'd had enough of this long ago.

"Noelia's got it," Agnes simply answered.

"And where's Noelia?"

"Take three guesses," Agnes sounded like Benjamin was being dumb even asking.

Benjamin turned around and walked back down the hall. Just then Henry came out of his room.

"Hey Benji!" he happily said.

"Hey," Benjamin replied, not bothering to disguise his annoyed tone. He ran his fingers back through his hair again (a strand was annoyingly hanging down in front of his face).

This time Benjamin didn't even bother to knock; he just opened the door to Noelia's room.

"Where's Agnes' hair brush?"

Noelia just gave him a puzzled look. "Why would I have it?"

"Benji!" Agnes shouted from behind Benjamin and Henry.

Both of them turned around, and saw Agnes peeping out of her room, her tiger striped hair brush in her hand. She ran out, closely followed by Chrystal, Cassilia and Odette. The three of them ran down the corridor, past the boys, and down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Henry confusedly asked.

"Something, just help me," Benjamin quickly answered before turning to run down after the girls.

The thought that he could just use another hair brush didn't even cross his mind, and he was already mad enough at the girls.

"Catch!" Agnes shouted. She threw the brush to Cassilia, who immediately ran into the TV room.

The whole group ran after her. She stopped by the TV, and threw it to Odette.

"Just give me the brush!" Benjamin shouted.

"You wish," Odette mockingly said, throwing the brush to Chrystal.

By that point, Phineas, Noelia and Jordan had come down the stairs to watch the scene unravel from the staircase. While Benjamin kept pleading for the hair brush, it flew between the four girls. To Agnes, to Odette, to Cassilia, back to Agnes, to Chrystal...

"Aren't you gonna catch it?" Odette asked teasingly as she threw the brush to Cassilia.

Benjamin had basically given up at catching it, and so Henry had too, still being a little confused by the situation. They were instead just standing in the middle of the circle, watching the hair brush fly between the girls. It was now in Cassilia's hands.

"Chrystal, catch!" she shouted, and threw the brush.

What happened next felt like it unraveled in slow motion. It flew from Cassilia's hand and away right over the boys in the middle. It was a little too high up for Chrystal to catch, and they all knew what waited when she missed it.

All nine kids watched as the hair brush flew right over Chrystal's head, and crashed right into an old picture frame. The glass cover shattered by the hit, and soon the whole frame fell onto the floor a second later.

"What was that?" Brynn confusedly asked, when there was a slight sound behind the loud Christmas music they were blasting in the kitchen. Malou, Nicky and Holly all shrugged, and they continued as if nothing happened.

The kids gaped, horrified of the sight. Especially Noelia, Jordan, Henry and Agnes looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"It... It's just a picture frame and a photo," Chrystal shakingly tried to lift their spirits. "No big deal."

"_Just a picture frame_?" Noelia repeated, and the others could tell by her tone this was not any regular old photo. "Mom and dad look at that all the time, do you know how devastated they will be?"

"Just because Benjamin wanted a hair brush," Odette saltily said.

"_Me_?" Benjamin looked irritably shocked at his sister. "_You_ threw it around in here, and _she_ hit the frame!" he pointed to Cassilia, who just took a step back.

"What is the picture of anyway?" Phineas asked. He was steadily keeping his cool.

All of them quickly and carefully crowded around the broken glass, picture frame and photo inside. Under the glass shards, they could see an old Christmas picture of the quads as kids. They looked to be about eleven or twelve in the picture, and were all gathered by a big Christmas tree.

"Why do they love _this_?" Benjamin asked, now running the hairbrush through his messy hair. He frowned.

None of the quads looked particularly good in the picture. Dawn was squinting a lot, Ricky made a weird face, Dicky looked very tired, and Nicky wasn't even looking at the camera.

"Don't ask me," Jordan shrugged.

"I wasn't asking _you_, I was asking everyone."

"Can we all just stop being mad at each other?" Phineas broke the little argument. "We've got a situation here."

The younger ones gave each other one last angry look, before turning to Phineas, who automatically jumped into a leader role.

"Harper huddle," he ordered.

All nine of them got into a close circle, with their arms around each other. In the middle of the circle was the broken picture frame mess.

"Let's start of with an important question; Can we fix it?" Phineas started.

They all looked down for a few seconds.

"I'd say maybe," Chrystal said hopefully.

"If you have any glue," Cassilia added.

"You want to _glue _the _glass_ shards together?" Odette asked in an _are-you-serious_ tone. "Then it's bye-bye _your_ fingers."

"Plus, the glue would be visible between the pieces," Henry truthfully stated.

"Okay, so we're not fixing it with glue," Phineas ended the possible solution conversation. "Maybe we can just buy a new picture frame? I mean it's just the photo they love, right?"

"I think it is," Noelia answered. "Someone who doesn't care about their fingers, pick up the glass."

No one got down to pick up the shards. They all just looked at each other, waiting for someone to take one for the group. Soon, Jordan sighed heavily, and carefully got down on his knees.

"I already have a cut on my finger anyway," he mumbled to himself as he started picking up the shards.

"How much does a picture frame cost?" Cassilia asked.

"Can't cost that much," Phineas shrugged. "Everyone can just donate a bit of their money so we can buy a new one."

Everyone reluctantly agreed after Phineas reminded them they would definitely get more money for Christmas the next day.

"Where am I supposed to _put_ the glass?" Jordan asked.

Everyone turned their heads down slightly. Jordan was holding a few small shards between his tense fingers.

"Errrr," Phineas started with a blank look. "You can... We... We'll take care of those later. Put them under the couch."

"And you don't think the cats and dogs will find them there?" Chrystal reminded him.

"It will kill them!" Agnes shouted, severely overdramatizing the possible scenario.

"Then put them under that blanket over there," Phineas gestured towards a big plaid blanket in the corner.

Jordan nodded to show he understood. He then grabbed a couple more shards. With that, the situation immediately got _a lot_ worse. One particularly big shard got its end stuck in the photo, and as Jordan pulled, it teared up a big opening in the photo. Jordan and the others stared at it in shock.

"Uh-oh," Jordan breathed.

"Well we've got a bigger problem now," Henry said behind gritted teeth.

"No we don't. We can just use tape," Odette quickly solved, presenting the idea as if it was obvious.

"Not if they look at the photo as much as Noelia says," Benjamin pointed out, and Odette rolled her eyes.

"Then what do we do?" Cassilia asked.

All of them went quiet for a short minute.

"Come clean?" Jordan hesitantly suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Odette hissed.

"I mean we break things all the time!" Jordan defended himself.

"Not anything they love this much, and not this close to Christmas" Noelia stated.

"I got it!" Cassilia snapped her fingers as an idea lit up her mind like a light bulb.

Everyone turned their heads to her.

"We recreate the picture!" she enthusiastically said. "I've seen tons of people recreate their family pictures. We can do it too!"

"That is good" Noelia nodded approvingly.

"This room looks pretty similar to their old living room," Henry said, looking around the room.

"Jordan has to be Nicky in this," Chrystal demanded.

No one argued, as Jordan was clearly the one who looked the most like young Nicky.

"Chrys, Cass, who's gonna be Dawn?" Phineas asked.

"Cass. The birthmark gives me away too easily," Chrystal replied.

"Henry, you're Ricky. Your hair is the lightest," Phineas instructed, and Henry nodded.

"Then who's gonna be dad?" Odette asked. "I mean no offense, but none of you look that much like dad in this picture."

"True," Noelia nodded. "Benjamin's hair is way too short and fluffy, and Phineas is too old."

"I'll be dad," Phineas said. "His face and position makes him look older than he is in this."

"Great. We've got everyone," Chrystal stated. "Now let's go change your outfits."

After Jordan quickly shoved the broken pieces under the blanket, the whole group of cousins ran up the stairs, and into the four kids' bedrooms.

Not even a minute later, Nicky, Malou, Holly and Brynn exited the kitchen, and went into the TV living room. The gingerbread and Christmas cookies were in the oven, and they had a short break before they had to get to decorating.

"Basic baking; done," Nicky happily said as he fell onto the couch. "Just the Christmas cake left."

"Ricky and Dicky went to the corner store, right?" Brynn asked as she sat down in an armchair.

Malou nodded.

"Unfortunate time to run out of icing," Holly shrugged.

"And ingredients to make icing out of," Nicky added. "Man, I hope they buy some milk."

"You do know you sent Dicky and Ricky?" Holly reminded him. "They'll get the cheap little tubes of icing."

"Most likely, yes," Malou confirmed.

She then happened to turn her head towards the stairs. That's when she noticed the empty space. Her eyebrows immediately turned down.

"Hey, where's the old Christmas photo of you and the other quads?" she asked Nicky confusedly.

Nicky's head turned to the stairs immediately, and so did Holly's and Brynn's. At that moment, Dawn and Derrick came back from decorating the main living room. Their eyes fell on the place everyone was strangely looking at. Both of the Holloway spouses immediately understood what was going on.

"That photo's disappeared," Dawn stated the obvious.

"Yeah...," Nicky nodded slowly as a smile crept up on his face. "It's finally gone!"

He stood up, ran over and hugged Dawn. She happily hugged him too.

"I thought we'd never get rid of it!" Malou let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for a way to get that terrible photo out of our TV room!?" Nicky turned to Derrick, Holly and Brynn, who were also smiling at their joy, but were a little confused. "We've been staring at it for weeks, trying to figure out some way to get rid of it!"

"Tom and Anne love that picture. That's why it's so hard for us to get rid of it," Malou clarified, as Nicky's words could sound a little confusing. "Buuuut...," she continued, before whispering; "we hate it."

"Wait just a second," Nicky stopped their happy celebration with a worried tone. "Mom and dad love that picture... and they're coming later _today_!"

"Oh no," Dawn sounded horrified. "We have to put _something_ there!"

Everyone else in the room nodded.

"Scatter," Nicky instructed. "Find something, _anything_, that looks remotely like that picture!"

The six grown ups ran in different directions of the house.

* * *

**That was part _two_ out of _four_ in this oneshot (_fourshot_) story. I've got a schedule for the updates of this story. The first part was uploaded on December 1st, and this on December 8th. Part three will be uploaded on December 16th, and the fourth and last part will be uploaded early on December 24th (so early it might still be December 23rd for some of you).**

**The beginning part (the hairbrush part) of this chapter was not planned. The kind of focus on Benjamin was also accidental. It was just a smooth way to lead them to break the picture frame.**

**Anyway, this, as you may have noticed is a little bit like the Pilot episode, but with a little twist. The twist being that two parts are unknowingly to the other trying to fix this problem.**

**So thanks for reading part two! See you on December 16th!**


	7. Holidays with the Harpers: Part 3

**Time for a third part of this! The third and second to last. Before we get into this chapter - The "action" chapter - ****Review Responses****.**

_**VeronicaWeasley**_** \- Now that week has passed, and here I am again! I find the plot twist fun too. The plot twist is the reason Noelia said they've been looking at it; so I could have the adults say "we've been looking at it for weeks trying to figure out a way to get rid of it". It is kind of similar to that episode. A cross between that and the Pilot. See you now, because here the chapter comes!**

* * *

"_So_ lucky dad kept some of his old childhood clothes," Noelia sighed relievedly as she walked out of the closet, carrying a stack of conspicuous clothes.

She dumped the pile on the floor of Jordan's room, where they had gathered to dress up as the quads. The biggest reason for it was that Jordan's room was the only one with a lock on the door (he'd gotten to chose his room first when the family moved into the house).

"Have you found anything?" Chrystal asked as she, Cassilia and Noelia came into the room. She looked down at the others ones, who sat on the floor.

"We got this shirt for Phineas," Odette pulled a shirt out from under the pile of Nicky's old clothes. "It's got some letters on it, so it's similar enough."

"And Cass is wearing this," Chrystal was already holding a pink sweater. "Doesn't have the red hearts, but it will do!"

Cassilia grabbed the shirt from Chrystal, and started putting it on.

"What color are Nicky's pants?" Phineas asked, looking over to Benjamin, who had the photo.

"Kinda blue...," he answered, sounding unsure on how to describe the color.

"Gimme that," Odette rolled her eyes and pulled the photo from her brother's hands. She studied it for a second. "They're teal. Leaning towards turquoise, but they're teal."

Benjamin and Phineas both gave her a confused look.

"They're just blue," Phineas slowly stated, shrugging.

"You don't know colors. Do we have the teal pants in the pile?" Odette asked, taking charge of the situation.

"I think _so_!" Henry wishfully replied.

He spotted something _turquoise-teal-whatever_ in the middle of the stack, and shoved his hand right in. Out came the teal jeans from the photo.

"Jackpot!" he gestured with the hand not holding the jeans that this was a victory.

"Tangerine shirt, people! Get the tangerine shirt," Odette commanded.

"It's just orange," Phineas and Benjamin said simultaneously.

Odette let out a very annoyed sigh, lightly hit Benjamin in the chest with the picture, and got back to instructing.

"There is no orange shirt," Jordan said.

"Then what do _you_ think you should wear?" Odette snapped back.

"I don't know!" Jordan defended himself.

"Do we have anything Henry can wear?" Cassilia asked, stepping in to stop Odette from burning Jordan alive.

"Ricky's wearing a sweater vest," Benjamin told them.

"Color?" Odette asked, thinking Benjamin had been stupid not to say it immediately.

"Beige."

"Does anyone have a beige sweater vest?" Chrystal asked, already knowing the answer.

"Who owns _sweater vests_?" Odette asked, as it was ridiculous to her, and many of the other cousins.

"Maybe we can use something else," Noelia suggested.

"Yeah, someone check downstairs," Cassilia said.

Henry quickly volunteered, got up and ran out of the room. He power-walked down the corridor, as he had the perfect idea waiting for him downstairs. Unfortunately, there was an obstacle on the way. Right when he turned to go down the stairs, he ran into Nicky.

The bump had them both looking into the air figuring out what happened for a second. Then they spotted each other.

"Uh... Hi dad!" Henry quickly said.

"Hey Henry," Nicky responded, looking right over his son's head, like he was looking at something in the hall. "What are you doing here?"

"Just... going downstairs to get a fruit," he confidently came up with and said. "And you?"

"I'm...," Nicky started. Henry squinted his eyes, unsure where this was going. "looking for something. Nothing special, nothing you'd be interested in, so you don't have to ask what it is."

"I wasn't going to..."

The two of them looked at each others with slightly squinted eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

"Anyway, can I check you guys' rooms?" Nicky asked, a little suspicious tone to his voice.

"No!" Henry answered quickly; a little too quickly. "I mean... we're preparing your gifts in our rooms. Off limits for all adults."

Nicky nodded, still looking a bit distant from the situation.

"So...," Henry said, waiting for a response, so he could get on with what he was doing.

"So...," Nicky repeated.

They looked at each other for a few more seconds.

"You know what, I'm just gonna walk past you," Henry said, before pushing Nicky slightly to the side.

Nicky watched cautiously as Henry went down the stairs. He had to make sure the kids wouldn't find the lost Christmas picture, and rat him and the quads out to Tom and Anne. A couple of seconds of Henry being in the living room later, Nicky told himself it was safe to continue down the hall.

He immediately walked down to the closet and storage room. In there were the kids' old drawings, that he and Malou said they would put on the fridge, but never did. Most of them weren't that good (most of them were Agnes' drawings). There had to be something in that pile that could resemble the Christmas photo.

Nicky lifted drawing after drawing out of the big box of paper. There were houses, weird-looking people, cats, cats and more cats, a horse or two, and _a lot_ of flowers. The thing closest to resembling the Christmas photo was a drawing Noelia made a few years ago of a Christmas tree and a few people dancing around it. There were three extra people in the photo; none of them looked like Nicky or the quads, and the background was just white. But it would have to do.

Just as Nicky left the closet again, the exact thing that he feared happened again. Noelia came out of Jordan's room. In an instant, Nicky hid the picture behind his back. He put on a nervous smile for his oldest daughter, who just turned her eyebrows down.

"What are you up to?" she asked. She was used to asking her siblings this, but it felt weird asking her dad.

"Nothing" Nicky answered, dragging out on the '_i_'.

"Really? Because it looks like you're hiding something behi-"

"I'm not hiding anything," Nicky cut Noelia off. "And by the way, I think Henry just went downstairs to get an orange for you! Your favorite!"

Noelia's eyebrows rised, but she shrugged, brushing her dad's weird behavior off. She had just come out to get a pair of jeans from Henry's wardrobe. Nicky nodded awkwardly to her, hoping Henry would get an orange as well as a fruit for himself. He then turned around to quickly run downstairs, not thinking about what was hiding behind his back.

The puzzled eyebrows were back on Noelia when she spotted her drawing from four years ago behind Nicky's back.

* * *

"Jordan, a.k.a. Nicky," Agnes read off the list Chrystal wrote a minute ago. She looked up at Jordan. "Check."

Jordan was now fully dressed in his Nicky outfit. The turquoise jeans and tangerine shirt (also known as blue pants and orange shirt) were a little small and tight for him, but a little uncomfortableness would be worth it when they wouldn't have to explain breaking the photo to their parents.

"Henry, a.k.a Ricky," Agnes called out. "Check."

Henry pushed his collar down to scratch his neck. He had borrowed a button-up shirt from Jordan, and his neck was now incredibly uncomfortable. His _genius_ solution to the missing sweater vest was a messily stuffed in blanket. The blanket was the right color, but was very baggily tucked, stuffed and tied to Henry. It had also took them a while to brush his hair to make it look as neat as Ricky's.

"Phineas, a.k.a. Dicky," Anges looked up at Phineas. "Check."

Unlike Henry, Phineas had to mess his hair up in order to properly look like his dad. The clothes he was wearing weren't that different to the ones he wore before. Just a little less careless looking.

"And Cass, a.k.a. Dawn," Agnes smiled looking up at Cassilia. "Check!"

The pink sweater sat a bit tight, as Cassilia was around four years too old for it. She had found a perfect pair of blue pants to wear in Noelia's closet, and now looked a lot like Dawn in the picture. She even had the red bow in her hair (which she found and borrowed from Agnes).

"Then we're ready!" Chrystal announced.

"We just need to clear the living room," Benjamin sighed and pinched his lips.

It was unclear how easy it would be to keep everyone out of there.

"Someone needs to go get our parents away," Jordan stated truthfully. "Someone who's not dressed as a quad."

"I'll do it," Chrystal and Benjamin volunteered at the same time.

"Great. Then get moving," Odette motioned with her hand for the two to leave.

Just as Chrystal and Benjamin exited the room, Noelia came in.

"Found the camera," she said, her voice revealing it had been a long search.

"You good at using that?" Phineas asked, gesturing to the camera.

Noelia shrugged.

"Depends on how you judge photographers."

"You're taking the photo," Odette quickly shortened the conversation.

Meanwhile, the adults had definitely heard Benjamin and Chrystal coming down the stairs, as the two kids entered the living room just in time to see their parents, aunts and uncles throw themselves onto the couches in a rush. Some of them were holding peculiar things. For example Derrick had a picture frame from the kitchen in his hand, Brynn had a small cardboard box, and Nicky held what looked like an old drawing.

Benjamin and Chrystal stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking with confusion at their family.

"What are you doing?" Benjamin asked the question that had already been asked so much this day.

"Conversation," Holly quickly answered.

"Okay," Chrystal said before cutting to the chase. "So can you all leave the room?"

"Why?" Nicky asked, now sharing the furrowed brows with his niece and nephew.

"Because we need it," Chrystal plainly replied.

"For what?" Dawn asked. "and for how long?"

Chrystal and Benjamin quickly looked at each other. Benjamin's mouth fell open slightly, but he didn't speak for a couple seconds.

"We're gonna prepare your gifts in here," he improvised.

"Henry said you were doing that in Jordan's room," Nicky stated.

Benjamin opened his mouth again, but just as before, no words came out.

"Not enough room in there. We're moving it here," Chrystal saved the situation. "And shouldn't you be decorating the gingerbread cookies by now?"

Some of their parents looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," Malou got up from the. She proceeded to make a silly face while saying; "We'll leave."

"And don't come back for a while," Benjamin reminded them, earning him a weird look from Holly.

All of the adults disappeared into the family room, and further away into the kitchen, bringing their odd items with them. Chrystal and Benjamin waited a few seconds before calling everyone else downstairs.

"Great job guys!" Phineas congratulated as he came down first of them all. "You're in charge of making sure no one comes in from now on"

Benjamin and Chrystal nodded happily.

"Get in formation by the tree!" Odette demanded when she came down.

Jordan, Henry, Phineas and Cassilia quickly got to the Christmas tree.

"Where do we stand?" Jordan asked.

Agnes, who had the picture, quickly pulled it out of her pocket. She held it in front of her, comparing it to the real life living room.

"Jordan... you sit right in front of the tree," she explained.

"Someone, move the carpet," Noelia instructed as she noticed their carpet could not be in the picture.

Phineas quickly got on the case, and rolled up the carpet enough for it not to be visible. Jordan got down in a crossed leg position on the floor.

"Henry beside the tree," Agnes continued to tell them where to go.

Henry placed himself on the right side of the tree, being careful not to rattle it too much.

"Phineas laying on the floor on the other side," Anges instructed. "And Cassie sitting beside Jordan."

The last two "quads" got into place, and Noelia placed herself with the camera in front of her. She held it up in front of her, her hands shaking a bit, causing the screen to go blurry.

"Stop moving your hands," Odette whispered to her demandingly.

"I'm not _choosing_ to shake," Noelia defended herself. "Can I see the photo now?"

Benjamin held up the picture in front of her beside the camera. Noelia squinted her eyes at them, shifting her head from the old photo and the camera screen. The kids playing the quads had looked at that picture enough to know how they were supposed to look.

Jordan looked away to the side, Phineas made a tired face, Cassilia squinted and Henry wrinkled his nose.

"Great guys," Noelia said, concentrating more on the camera than the people she was talking to. "Just gotta-"

Suddenly, the front door opened. Two male voices were heard. Every head in the living room snapped to the direction of the hall, terrified expressions on their faces. Jordan, Henry, Phineas and Cassilia quickly hid behind the Christmas tree and couches. Noelia threw herself onto the couch, hiding the camera under a pillow. Agnes and Odette mimicked her, and got onto the couch too.

Chrystal and Benjamin quickly got into action, running out to greet Ricky and Dicky in the hall.

"Heyyy, dad!" Benjamin said while entering the room. He turned to both of the quads "Back from the grocery store I see."

"Sure are," Ricky answered.

"Well, that's great-" Chrystal started, before spotting the little tube of icing in Dicky's hand. "... Got the cheap icing I see."

"Sure did" Ricky said, seeing the scolding he would get from Nicky for this very soon.

Dicky looked up from his shoes, which he was struggling to get off. His eyebrows wrinkled when he spotted the duet.

"Is Cassilia in the bathroom?" he asked.

"No...," Chrystal answered.

"Then why are you with him?" Dicky gestured to his son.

Both kids frowned.

"What, can I not?" Chrystal asked. "He's my cousin. We're both here. Doesn't matter that he's not Cassie."

Chrystal put her arm around Benjamin.

"Yeah, totally," Benjamin nodded, hoping he sounded convincing. "We're just hanging out."

Both Ricky and Dicky looked suspicious, squinting their eyes at their son/nephew and niece.

"You're hanging out in the hall?" Ricky asked slowly.

"We're checking if you got the right icing!" Benjamin quickly answered. "Ooooh, and you didn't," he said pitifully, before inhaling deeply between gritted teeth.

"Yeeeah, wouldn't want to face Nicky with _that,_" Chrystal said, faking a concerned tone.

"You should go back to the store and buy the ingredients for the type of icing Nicky wants," Benjamin suggested.

Ricky and Dicky exchanged a look, and a few movements of their mouths, but no words. They seemed to be having a non-verbal conversation. Then they turned to the kids.

"We'll be back soon," Ricky hastily said. He and Dicky turned and went out the door.

Benjamin and Chrystal both let out deep sighs of relief. They went back to the living room. Jordan, Henry, Phineas and Cassilia stepped out from behind the tree.

"You guys are genius'!" Cassilia said in a reasonably loud tone. She came up to Chrystal and Benjamin and gave them each a quick hug. "Great job!"

"Now let's take this picture," Noelia commanded.

She got up from the couch, grabbing the camera from under the pillow on her way. The "quads" got into place again while Noelia found the perfect angle. After a few quick checks, the picture was snapped. The camera progressed the photograph, and soon Noelia held it in her hand, the old picture in her other hand. She looked at them both with a smirk.

"We got the photo."

* * *

"So what are we using for this?" Holly asked.

The items they had found were spread out on the kitchen counter. Noelia's old drawing, a picture of Nicky and Malou on their wedding day and a colorful cardboard box. All the adults inspected the bunch.

"I say the box," Dawn nodded to herself.

"It's way too wide," Nicky said as if Dawn had been stupid to even suggest it. "I think our wedding photo will do."

"Are you kidding me?" Malou sounded a bit offended. "Honey, it's from our _wedding_, we can't use it to cover up someone's mistake."

"So you're saying we should use Noelia's drawing?" Brynn snorted.

"No," Malou laughed. "It looks nothing like that ugly old photo."

"So what should we do?" Derrick interrupted them.

The room went silent.

"Okay, I'm about to say something crazy," Holly warned. "What if we tell the kids the frame is broken?"

"Are you insane!?" Dawn hissed.

"I said it was crazy, but hear me out," Holly responded. "We tell them they're on no conditions allowed to tell Tom and Anne."

All she got were raised eyebrows.

"You think _Agnes_ will listen to that?" Nicky asked, sounding as if the idea was ridiculous.

"We can just say Santa won't show up and give her presents," Holly suggested, and suddenly everyone was onboard.

"Sure...," Malou nodded. "Let's go tell the children."

* * *

**I feel like this chapter consisted of a lot of random dialogue, but hey who cares? Next chapter will come out on December 24th, and it will wrap the story (both perspectives) up.**

**See you in eight days!**


	8. Holidays with the Harpers: Part 4

**Time has come for the last part of Holidays with the Harpers! It's the conclusion chapter! But before we get into that, ****Review Response.**

_**VeronicaWeasley **_**\- You gotta love references! Big or small, they're great!  
I'm looking forward to writing the kids' reactions, as well as quads and their spouses' reactions. I'm very sorry you had to wait until Christmas eve, but I can assure that it was worth it. Even if you didn't ****_want_**** to wait.**

**Now let's get into finishing up this short story!**

* * *

The nine kids ran up the stairs, chuckling and saying a few words about their achievement. They proceeded into Jordan's room again, where the quad-dressed ones threw off their costumes, and got into their old clothes.

"You were awesome, guys!" Noelia congratulated.

"You were too!" Cassilia replied.

"We've just gotta get the frame now," Phineas reminded them in the middle of getting his own shirt on.

"How much does a picture frame cost?" Jordan asked. He had already walked over to his desk, and had his wallet in his hand.

Everyone looked at each other for a quick second. No one came with an answer.

"No idea," Henry shrugged.

"Just bring your whole wallet," Phineas suggested. "You three do too," he pointed to Noelia, Henry and Agnes. "and we'll all give you a fair amount of the money we get for Christmas."

"Sounds like a plan," Odette gave Phineas a thumbs up.

"I'll get my wallet!" Agnes smiled widely, happy to help.

She got up from her sitting position, and ran over to the door. Halfway there though, something unexpected and dreaded happened. The doorknob was pushed down, and someone started opening the door. Agnes quickly increased her speed, and pushed herself against the door.

"No entry!" she shouted to the people outside.

"Why?" Nicky's voice asked from outside.

Agnes looked back at the rest of the kids, not knowing what to answer.

"Present wrapping!" Benjamin shouted.

"Still doing that?" Holly asked, sounding puzzled at the fact that they had spent so long wrapping presents.

"We've not really got the hang of it," Chrystal improvised, sounding like she didn't believe in what she said herself.

"Well, then _you_ have to get out _here,_" Dawn instructed from outside.

The kids all gave each other a quick look, and decided to go out there.

"Don't look inside," Agnes told the adults in her strictest voice.

She then pushed the door open, and walked out, closely followed by her older siblings and cousins. Odette closed the door behind them.

The two groups of people stood in the corridor looking at each other. The nine kids and the six grownups (Ricky and Dicky were at the store still). There was a little nervous tension in the air, as the kids anxiously awaited what was coming.

"Okay...," Malou started talking. "I don't know if you've noticed... But the old Christmas picture of the quads as kids, the one on the little shelf by the stairs... It's gone."

The kids' mouths fell open a little, and some eyes opened wider than before. They looked at each other, worried that they were busted.

"And we-" Dawn was about to say something, but was cut off by the kids.

"It was an accident!"

"Cassie threw the brush!"

"We didn't mean to!"

"It just happened!"

"_I_ had nothing to do with it breaking!"

They were all hysterically shouting things in their defense (in some cases only _their own_ defense).

"Wait, wait, wait, _wait_!" Holly calmed them down. "What are you saying here?"

The kids immediately stopped speaking in each others' mouths.

"Benjamin, did you say it _broke_?" Nicky pointed at his youngest nephew.

Benjamin's mouth fell open slightly. He looked at his cousins and siblings around him, looking for someone to tell him what to answer. They all just had pinched lips and worried faces.

"Ye-..Yeah," he stammered. "But I had nothing to do with it! They were throwing the hair brush around, and then it hit the picture! I mean-"

He stopped immediately when he saw the looks on the grownups faces. None of them was looking disappointed or mad. Judging by the other kids' faces, Benjamin was the last to notice this, because of his rambling.

"This is both great and horrible," Nicky nodded to himself, a tiny smirk on his lips.

"What?" A few of the kids asked simultaneously.

"Yeah," Malou nodded. She was full on smiling like she won an award. "I mean we're finally rid of that thing."

"_Rid _of it?" Noelia repeated, very confused.

"Yeah," Malou answered. "You didn't think we _liked_ that thing, did you?"

"Yes, actually, we did."

Nicky, Malou and the other parents started laughing, while the kids watched, getting more confused with each second.

"I can't believe this!" Nicky squealed.

"So where's the picture and the frame now?" Dawn asked, wiping a laughing tear from under her eye.

"It's under the blanket in the corner of the living room," Henry answered slowly, still wondering what was going on.

"And the picture is in there," Jordan gestured to his room. "But it's got a big rip."

"Can we see it?" Malou asked.

Jordan nodded, and quickly went to get it.

"Wait, I'm confused," Phineas stepped in saying. "Noelia said you look at that all the time."

"We do," Nicky answered casually.

"We've been trying to find a way to get rid of it for weeks," Malou added.

Jordan came out with the picture. He carefully handed it to his mom and dad. They just looked at it, nodding to themselves.

"You've done what we never dared to do," Nicky said, sounding proud.

"Why haven't you just thrown it away if you hate it so much?" Odette asked. Her attitude had turned from anxious to her normal arrogant in just the few seconds it took for Jordan to get the picture.

"Because...," Dawn slowly started. She took a deep breath behind her gritted teeth. "There are people who love it."

The sentence immediately clicked in the kids' heads.

"Grandma and grandpa," Chrystal and Cassilia said hollowly.

The grownups nodded. Then there was a sound from downstairs. The front door opened. For a couple of seconds, both the kids and their parents were mildly terrified that it was Tom and Anne, who usually would just enter without knocking.

"We got your damn icing sugar and milk!" Dicky's voice shouted.

Everyone let out a relieved sigh.

"Did you get vinegar!?" Nicky shouted.

There was a short silence.

"No!" Ricky yelled back. You could almost hear in his voice that he knew he would have to go back to the store.

"Amateurs!" Nicky roared.

"We'll go back to the store again," Ricky sighed.

"Don't!" Malou instructed. "We need you here! We're upstairs!"

Shuffling was heard from the hall; Ricky and Dicky took off their outside wear. Then they ran up to the others.

"What are we doing here?" Dicky asked, frowning.

Malou handed the ripped picture to him. He and Ricky looked at it, and their expressions got as shocked as the other adults when they first saw it.

"Where's the frame?" Ricky asked the question no one had seemed to care about.

The quads and their spouses turned their heads towards their kids, who all waited for each other to volunteer to tell them. It took some light punching in each others' side, and some whispers before Phineas stepped forward.

"That is broken as well...," he confessed.

"Good to know, I guess," Nicky shrugged.

"Okay, I know we hated and wanted to get rid of that picture, but I think you at least owe us an explanation," Malou crossed her arms.

"Will you punish us?" Agnes asked instinctively.

"No," Malou snorted. "Did you hear me? We _hate_ that picture. If anything you should be rewarded."

"Now get talking," Nicky strictly cut Malou off.

Once again, there was a little conflict between the kids on the subject of who would talk. This time, the self proclaimed victim of the situation in which the frame broke stepped forward.

"This happened because they thought it would be fun to not give me the hairbrush I asked for," Benjamin explained. "I was just going to get it from Nessie, but she said Noelia had it, then when I checked with Noelia, these four," he gestured to Agnes, Cassilia, Chrystal and Odette. "ran downstairs with it and started throwing it around in the living room. Then it hit the frame, and it broke."

Holly nodded.

"Good job you four," she moved her eyes from Benjamin to the four girls. "You broke the picture!" she happily congratulated.

"No problem," Cassilia said, like she was thanking everyone for a nobel prize.

"It was easy," Chrystal said in the same tone.

Holly chuckled.

"Now let's get into the real problem here," Ricky interrupted their little jokey moment. "Mom and dad will be here any minute, we gotta figure out what to do with this picture."

Just then, the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway was heard. The entire group of Harpers and Holloways in the corridor turned pale. Their eyes widened, and suddenly some of them felt freakingly sweaty.

"Or maybe mom and dad will be here any second," Nicky changed Ricky's statement.

"What do we do?" Henry asked slightly scared, leaving the question for anyone to open.

"I don't know, what _do_ we do?" Dawn passed the question on.

"Tape the picture and put it back in its place," Ricky quickly suggested, sounding very unsure of his own words.

"Not enough time," Phineas pointed out.

"Put _our_ picture there?" Cassilia suggested.

"There's another problem. We don't have a frame," Jordan reminded her.

"We can put a blanket on the shelf where the photo usually is," Dicky said, sounding very confident in his suggestion.

"They'll just wonder why there's a blanket over the photo," Ricky stated, as if Dicky was stupid.

"Or they'll move the blanket."

They all turned their heads in a snap as the door handle in the hall was pushed down. All of them could picture what would happen if Tom and Anne could see what happened to the picture. The front door opened.

"Hi everyone!" Anne's happy voice shouted.

For a few seconds, no one upstairs said anything. They all just looked at each other, hissing instructions, and not following any from the others.

"He-... Hey mom!" Ricky nervously greeted her.

"Welcome!" Nicky shouted.

"Where are the kids?!" Anne asked excitedly. Her favorite thing to do was to immediately hug her grandchildren as soon as she saw them.

"We're here!" Noelia answered.

"Are you all upstairs?" Tom said confusedly, but like he found it funny at the same time.

Dawn turned around to face the kids for a second.

"Go into your rooms and pretend like nothing's going on," she strictly whispered to them. They all nodded, and ran off into the different rooms.

"Yeah, we are!" Dawn tried to sound as happy as possible.

"We've got to go down," Brynn whispered. "They'll wonder if we don't."

The others nodded, and they started walking down the stairs. Malou made sure to drop the kids' picture on her way down.

"Hey Tom! Hey Anne," she greeted her parents-in-law with a nervously forced smile.

"Hi Malou," Anne gave Malou a big hug, before moving on to her own children, who were all behind her. "Now. Are the kids in their rooms?"

"Certainly are," Dicky nodded quickly.

"Have been in there for hours," Nicky lied.

"Don't know what they're up to," Ricky said.

Anne didn't even answer them. She just went right past them, into the living room and up the stairs. She was just about to open the door to Henry's room when she noticed something was laying on the floor.

The photo.

The quad gang and Tom had hurriedly followed her up the stairs, and reached the top of the staircase just in time to see Anne crouch down. As Tom turned his eyebrows down, the quads' horrified feelings just grew stronger.

Anne picked the photo up. She stood up, and turned around, looking at the picture with a frowning face. At first she thought it was the picture from their living room until she noticed something was off.

"What is this?" she held the picture up.

"Uuuuuh," Nicky tried to come up with something.

"Your Christmas present," Holly quickly said. "We had the kids recreate the quads' photo."

"Then why is it on the floor?" Anne asked, still seeing something suspicious in the situation.

"Dicky dropped it, and we couldn't find it anywhere," Holly kept improvising. "But finally, you found it! Merry Christmas!"

Anne didn't smile. Her lips curved downwards slightly, and there was something suspect in here eyes.

"Something's up with this," she said.

"This what?" Nicky asked, pretending like nothing was going on.

"This whole situation."

"It's just a Christmas present," Holly shrugged. She was actually a really good actor.

Anne just tilted her head to the side, still the same suspicious face. She turned back to the door beside her, and opened it.

"Hi Henry, hi Benji," she said in a sweet voice. "Would you come here for a second?"

The two boys exchanged a quick look before slowly standing up and walking out into the hall.

"What did you want?" Benjamin asked, careful not to let his tone sound like he didn't want to be there.

"What's this?" Anne held up the picture.

"That...," Benjamin started, he ended up just standing there with a half open mouth.

"That's... my art project," Henry slowly lied. "We had to recreate an old picture over winter break."

Anne tilted her head again, and faked a smile towards her own children.

"Now you all have some explaining to do," she said.

* * *

It took some time to explain the whole situation. The whole family gathered in the living room, and Tom and Anne listened to their children and grandchildren explain with disappointed looks on their faces.

"-and then we had no time to fix it before you showed up," Noelia ended their explanation.

Tom and Anne nodded.

"Such a quad thing," Anne leaned back on the couch.

"I think we should change it to _Harper thing,_" Tom suggested. "They've passed the quad thing onto their children."

Anne nodded, pinching her lips.

"Will we be punished, grandma?" Agnes asked worriedly.

Smiling, Anne leaned forward again.

"I'm not your mother, so I can't punish you," she answered. "Leave the punishing to Dawn, Malou and Holly."

"Phew," Agnes put her hands on her hips, relieved. "Then we won't get punished."

Anne turned her eyebrows down again. She slowly turned her head to the quads.

"What does she mean with that?"

"Great job, Nessie," Jordan hissed and gave Agnes a light punch on her arm.

"We... _forgot_ to mention that we kind of hate that picture...," Dawn confessed. "I mean, none of us look that good!" she added when both her parents immediately looked a little bit shocked and offended.

Silence followed. Tom and Anne looked a bit disappointed, the quads and their spouses silently waited for someone to say something, and the kids exchanged numerous looks at each other.

"So...," Brynn broke the silence. "What happens now?"

"I say we get to our traditions," Tom casually suggested. "How are the cookies coming baking gang?"

Nicky, Malou, Holly and Brynn all were slightly starstruck by Tom and Anne's great way of handling this, so none of them answered fast.

"We were... kinda decorating them, but we.. ran out of icing so Ricky and Dicky went and got more milk and icing sugar," Nicky explained, sounding like the situation was confusing him as well.

"But not vinegar," Dicky pointed out.

"Yeah... So we'll have to wait for that," Malou said, pinching her lips.

"Are there any cookies I can eat _without_ the icing?" Tom asked plainly.

"Yeah... sure, I guess," Nicky shrugged.

He, the rest of the baking gang, and Tom walked off into the kitchen.

"So how are all my babies!?" Anne stood up from the couch and opened her arms for hugs.

"Grandma, our youngest here is _nine_. I'm pretty sure we're all counted as not-babies," Odette stated.

"Well, you're still _my _babies," Anne said, in the middle of hugging Henry (who seemed very against it).

"Okay, so how about we continue with another Harper Christmas tradition?" Chrystal asked. "-Running away from grandma's hugs!"

She turned around, and went straight for running up the stairs. Cassilia was a foot behind her, and not long after, everyone was on her tail, running up the stairs. Anne, who knew this tradition too well, walked _really slow_ towards the staircase. This gave them time to hide somewhere upstairs.

"The ten minute time begins _now_!" she shouted.

This meant she had ten minutes to find all the kids. If she found them, she could hug them.

The baking gang being in the kitchen, and now the kids and Anne upstairs, Ricky, Dicky, Dawn and Derrick were left in the living room.

"Wanna go watch a Christmas movie?" Dicky asked.

"I'll do that," Ricky quickly agreed. "Dawn? Derrick?"

"Nah," Dawn shrugged.

"Staying here," Derrick said.

Ricky and Dicky went off to go to the TV room, leaving Dawn and Derrick in the living room. The couple went over and sat down on the couch. Dawn let out a loud breath.

"It's been one heck of a Christmas eve," she said.

Derrick silently agreed.

"Never thought it could get _this_ crazy."

Dawn looked at him with raised eyebrows and a doubting smile.

"Have you met our family?"

They both chuckled happily.

"Let's just hope nothing more goes wrong," Dawn giggled.

"Let's definitely do that," Derrick agreed. He looked at Dawn, a happy smile on his face. "Merry pre-Christmas."

"Merry pre-Christmas."

* * *

**Merry Christmas! I know Christmas is tomorrow for probably everyone here (except here Sweden, because for some reason we celebrate on the 24th). Anyway, I hope all of you reading this have a wonderful Christmas, and if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you just have a great day!**

**So now this story is over, and I don't have a schedule to upload things any more. That means random uploads are on again. The next update of a story may be in a few days, but it also may be in a few weeks, or maybe even a month. You never know with me.**

**Important note on my one year anniversary of writing on here can be read on my profile! I've got something exciting planned for that! You can find the segment on that right under the _important shout-outs _(HollyHook and VeronicaWeasley. An extra shout-out won't hurt anyone).**

**See you sometime!**


	9. The Party Planners

**It's been a year, it's been a year! Since I posted my very first story on this site that is. I am celebrating this by posting one chapter/oneshot in each of my unfinished stories/oneshot collections. Therefore, you're reading this currently!**

**Review Responses**

_**HollyHook **_**\- I'm delighted you loved it!**

_**VeronicaWeasley -**_** Since you thought that Holidays with the Harpers was worth 8 days of waiting, I hope you think this oneshot was worth three months of waiting! Now you're gonna read what I wrote next. Thank you for congratulating me on my one year anniversary!**

_**Guest -**_** I am sorry, but I'm gonna have to turn your suggestion down. That's a little too dark for me... I can't imagine any of the quads killing a child, especially not Nicky. I find that does not fit into his characteristics at all. Plus the fact that I only write K-T fiction. Murder is a little out of my comfort zone on FanFiction.**

_**Alison -**_** It would be very kind of you if you left another review, where you try to be a little more clear. I understood the first half of what you said, but then it got a little fuzzy. So please try to explain it further.**

_**Cilia -**_** I say the same thing to you as I said to Alison. Please leave another review and try to be more clear. I barely understood anything of what you said.**

**Now let's get to this oneshot!**

* * *

**A Powerful Family**

**Universe: Powers Universe**

**Takes place: Grown-up quads**

**Rated: K+**

**Nicky and Malou were originally written together in the Powers Universe, so I thought "****_why not write about the future families... but with powers!?_****". So this is what this is. (I'm writing this as if it's in the same year as Holidays With the Harpers, because I enjoyed writing those ages for the kids more).**

**Jordan - Can change gender and voice on command**

* * *

"Hurry!" Agnes shouted out over the park.

She was at the top of the jungle gym; the roof that is. At a first read you might take the guess that Agnes was a good climber, and had climbed up there, but that is actually very wrong. To get to the roof of the jungle gym, Agnes had turned into raccoon, and so had acquired the skill to climb well. Now she was in her human form again.

If you didn't know the story behind what I just told you, you would be very confused. The life of the Harpers and Holloways was a very different one, seeing as almost all of them had supernatural abilities; or as most people would say - superpowers.

Agnes was able to turn into a small variety of different animals. Her favorites included the raccoon she turned into earlier, a ferret, a cat and a bunny. Sometimes she got temporarily stuck as an animal though, as she was far from fully in control of her power.

"Chill, Nessie," Cassilia closed the door to the bathroom building behind her. "We've got time."

The thing about Cassilia exiting the bathroom building that looked unusual was the fact that she was carrying a couple of bags of balloons. Any normal person would think she had just made a weird decision to take those along with her, but as you might have guessed that was not the case. The case was that Cassilia's ability included doors. For had she ever seen a door, in person or in a picture, she could walk through it, by simply opening any door. In this particular case, Cassilia had gone home through the door to the bathroom building, and now came back through the same door. She had simply gone home to get the balloons she had forgotten.

"Actually, we don't know that," Odette pointed out. "They can come any second now."

"Stop bringing us down. Just tell Benjamin to see if he can find them," Cassilia said. She was tired of Odette's unnecessary pointing things out.

"And get back to decorating!" Agnes ordered.

Odette rolled her eyes sarcastically. She looked up at the big gazebo she was in the middle of decorating. Almost all of the spandrels were done, and she only had a couple left. She walked backwards to the two that were not decorated, and lifted both her hands in front of her to the height of her head. As she closed her eyes, banners started slowly appearing.

Odette's power was limited, but still let her do a plethora of things. She could make things appear out of thin air, to some extent. If the thing was not food (which it mostly was), it only had a limited time existing. The banners Odette decorated with would disappear after a while. When the banners fully existed on the gazebo, Odette lowered her hands. First then she remembered what Cassilia told her a few seconds earlier.

"Hey Benji!" she shouted.

Benjamin, who was fortunately close to her at the moment, turned his head.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you check if mom and dad and everyone else are close?" Odette shout-asked back.

"Sure," Benjamin shrugged.

He quickly let his feet let go of the ground, and took flight. He rose up about twenty meters, getting a good look of the area around the park in central Boulder. To him and the other Harper children, it would be easy to spot their parents. Nicky's clothes were still moderately bright, Dicky had a really specific walking style, and most of all; they all walked in a big group. Benjamin went a few meters forward to see over a few trees. The parents were not in sight. Benjamin lowered himself to the ground again.

If you somehow have not guessed it yet, Benjamin had the ability to defy gravity; or as most people would say it; he had the ability to fly.

"No one's coming!" he shouted when he landed.

"Yes there is!" Agnes shouted.

She had spotted someone in the park. Benjamin's eyes had only been glued to the town outside. They all turned their heads in the direction Agnes pointed, and saw a small group of people walking towards the area of the park they were setting up their party in.

"Take care of them, Chrys," Cassilia told her twin, who gladly got to her feet.

Chrystal walked over to the excited people approaching the party.

When you're a family filled with people with different powers, it's very hard not to get noticed, and it's very difficult not to get kind of famous. Especially when your parents are the half famous, half notorious Harper quadruplets. Needless to say, people often tried to mix themselves into the Harpers' lives.

"Hey there!" Chrystal waved, a bit unwillingly, seeing as she did not want them there at the moment.

"Hi!" one of the girls said.

"Hi," Chrystal repeated.

"Are you Cassilia or Chrystal?" another one of the girls asked.

The birthmark on Chrystal's neck was hidden by her hair, so it was very hard to tell whether she was herself or her sister.

"I'm-"

"I think it's Cassie," the first girl said.

"Can you show us the door thing?" a third girl suddenly asked.

"I'm not Cass, I'm Chrystal," Chrystal cleared up. "But you can get to see my power, because I kind of have to use it right now."

The girls, who clearly had seen some of the interviews the Harpers had been in on TV, immediately knew what was going to happen. Chrystal tilted her head forward a little, focusing her eyes on the three girls. Suddenly, their eyes were blank, like they were looking straight through Chrystal. Then they abulically turned around and walked out of the park. When they were out of the park, Chrystal let go of the mind control. As you were basically just told, Chrystal's power was mind control.

On the other size of the gazebo in the middle of the park, the rest of the Harper kids were working.

"Odette's flag's broken," Henry pointed out to the others. He had noticed a small rip in one of the many flags Odette had created for them.

That was the flaw of Odette's power. As she wasn't in full control of it, sometimes the things she made appear were broken.

"Noe!" Henry shouted as he walked towards the snack and drink table they had laid out.

As Noelia ran to the flag, Henry reached the table. Before he had gone to check how everyone else was doing, he had been in charge of taking out the drinks. It was an easy job, as the first part was just blending a strawberry drink. He decided to take a walk in order to not tire his powers out too much. Now he was back and ready though, in front of the drink in the jug. Multiple glasses were put out on the table, and it was his job to pour the drink into each one of them.

His way to do it did not include lifting the jug though, as that would be a waste of time. Instead he made some of the strawberry drink lift right out of the jug. The ball of water flew neatly through the air and into the glass.

Henry smiled at his work with his water bending power. Doing that over and over again would be an easy task. Any water bending was pretty easy for Henry. It was the fire bending that was the challenge. Up until a year ago, he didn't even know he could start, extinguish and control fires as well as water.

While Henry filled all the glasses with drink, Noelia crouched down next to the ripped flag. She placed her hand on it, and closed her eyes. Slowly but surely, the ripped flag magically fixed itself. Noelia had a healing power, not only for living beings, but also for broken objects. She let go of the flag and looked at the decoration. It was a plain, green flag. No decorations, no fun pattern, no nothing.

"D'you think it's boring?" Phineas appeared behind her, asking that question.

Noelia thought for a second.

"No," she lied, even though she knew it was to no use.

"Yes, you do," Phineas pointed out. "Everyone does. I've checked. Odette needs to step up her decorating skills."

"I think she just didn't care for these flags," Noelia looked up at her cousin. "I mean, look at the banners she put on the gazebo."

The banners on the gazebo were miles better than the flags next to the tree they were by.

"Odette!" Phineas yelled.

Odette quickly appeared from behind another tree, which she was in the middle of decorating.

"What?"

"Aren't these flags a little boring?" Phineas gestured with his hand to the flags.

"No," Odette shrugged, although Phineas knew that wasn't all that she had to say.

"You did not just think that we're over analyzing this!" Phineas chuckled.

"Get out of my head!" Odette roared from behind the tree.

Phineas just kept chuckling. What he really had done was read her thoughts. _Mind reading_ was his power. When he was younger, he had used it for so many things that could be seen as a big no-no, but as he got older, he learned to make sure he only used it when he had to. He was eighteen at the moment, and it would be very immature to use it for bad reasons.

"I think we're done!" Agnes shouted from the top of the jungle gym.

From the very good lookout post she had, she could see that the entire area of the park was well-decorated, and everyone seemed happy with the outcome. Agnes quickly turned herself into a cat to jump down from the roof. She landed swiftly on her feet, and a second later, she was human Agnes again.

"Great, Nessie!" Cassilia gave her youngest cousin a thumbs up, and Agnes happily made the same gesture.

"Jordan," Odette turned to Jordan. "Make the call."

Jordan quickly brought his phone out of his pocket. He clicked the phone app and dialed Dicky's number as an unknown caller. If any of the quads was known for answering unknown numbers, it was Dicky.

Much like expected, Dicky quickly answered the phone. Jordan cleared his throat.

"Hello," Jordan took on the voice of an Australian woman. Now don't assume that this was just a teenage boy trying to imitate the voice of an Australian grown-up. Jordan's voice fully sounded as a woman in her thirties. "Is this Dicky Harper?"

"Yeah," Dicky's voice answered.

"I am Joanna Harbour, and I'm calling to tell you that you need to bring your entire family to the park in the central of town. No kids can come," Jordan informed with the woman's voice. "Understood."

"Yeah... sure, dude," Dicky said very shortly, before hanging up.

Jordan put his phone in his pocket.

"They're coming," his voice was back to normal Jordan.

"All of them?" Chrystal asked.

"Yeah, that's what I told him to do," Jordan nodded.

"Great voice, by the way," Noelia commented. "We all know Dicky loves Australian accents."

"Thanks," Jordan said.

Now you might think that altering your voice on command might be a little underwhelming compared to the others, but don't judge before you know the whole story. Jordan could not only change what his voice sounded like, but could also, at will, change his gender completely. He wasn't a shape shifter like Dicky, who could change his appearance at any given time. Jordan had a specific look as a boy, and a specific look as a girl, and he enjoyed switching between the two at random times. Mostly, he was in his birth body.

"Any minute they'll be coming," Noelia excitedly said.

"Should I keep lookout?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah."

"Probably the best decision."

"Just don't fly right up. They'll see you."

Benjamin lift off the ground again, but this time he flew into the trees surrounding the park instead of flying up into the air.

"Can't see them yet," he announced when he looked through the trees blocking his view.

But very soon, that would not be the case anymore.

* * *

While reading this chapter, you might have had one question throughout the entire reading.

_What are they doing in the park?_

There's a very simple explanation to that question. The Harper and Holloway kids were in the park because they were setting up a party. _What type of party_, you might wonder now. The answer to that is that they were setting up a surprise party for their parents. Ever since Agnes had (accidentally) discovered her power five years ago, the family had thrown a party like this each year. A party to celebrate their powers. The kids would set the party up whenever they wanted to in the year. The main element was that it was a surprise for the adults. The children chose everything. Theme, place, time; everything. It was by far the favorite tradition of everyone in the family, even the four who didn't have powers.

Benjamin sat on a branch in the tree. He had been there for a few minutes, and was getting a bit bored of being the lookout. What kept him there was the excitement of getting to see his parents, aunts and uncles' faces when they noticed it was time for the party.

He looked up, and finally saw something interesting. A woman, blonde wavy hair and strong build and posture, stepped out of a blue glow. Dawn had just teleported around the corner. A second later, Derrick appeared round the corner. Everyone else was close behind him.

"They're coming! Parents incoming!" Benjamin flew right out of the trees to warn everyone.

He flew back into the trees in an instant while everyone else went to hide. Agnes turned into a small ferret and hid behind a rock, Chrystal and Cassilia ran into the bathroom building again (but actually ended up in their own house; they went to get party poppers), Jordan turned himself into a girl to look less conspicuous, and Odette made a big tree to temporarily hide her and the ones with powers that did not help in hiding.

"Remind me again why we have to go to the park," Ricky asked of Dicky as they walked down the street.

"I dunno," Dicky answered. "She just told me to."

"Who exactly told you to?" Ricky kept on asking questions.

"Some Australian lady," Dicky said.

"And you just trusted her like that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my goodness," Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Rick. If it's nothing worth our time, we'll just leave," Brynn comforted.

Then they reached the park. By then, everyone had already noticed all the decorations on the gazebo, the jungle gym and the trees. Some had a faint idea what this was about, while others (Dicky included) had no idea what was happening.

"Surprise!" all the kids shouted at once.

Benjamin flew out of the trees, Agnes turned back into a human, Chrystal and Cassilia appeared with party poppers, Jordan turned around to reveal himself, and Odette removed the tree in front of her and the rest.

Smiles were immediately put on all their parents' faces.

"Oh my gosh, guys!" Dawn exclaimed. She put her hand on her mouth.

"I was not expecting _this_!" Malou happily said.

"To be honest, I had begun wondering when you were going to set this up," Holly admitted.

"Well, we began setting it up today," Cassilia said cheerfully.

"Well done," Holly clapped her hands a few times.

"How much of this was set up with powers?" Nicky grinned.

"Pretty much everything," Phineas answered.

"I made all the decorations," Odette said, and her tone of voice revealed half the reason she said it was to brag.

"So how long until they disappear?" Dawn asked.

"A couple of hours I think," Odette looked around at the decorations, thinking they would give her the answer.

"Then let's start this thing already!" Dawn shouted.

Then the party was in full action.

* * *

**This oneshot mostly acted as a way to introduce the future childrens' powers, that's why I didn't write anything about the actual party. I also didn't have time.**


End file.
